A Twist
by Tsubodei
Summary: Qui-gon Jinn survived the battle of Naboo, but that doesn't mean Obi-wan's relationship with him did. Having healed his Master from a near fatal wound, Obi-wan is cast aside as Anakin takes his place. What happens when an initiate at the Temple foresees the dangers of the future? Will Obi-wan and this boy be able to help Anakin stay true to the light, or will the darkness win?
1. Chapter 1

**Nearly 2 years ago now I took my story A Twist down. Since then I have decided to rewrite it, with the plot developments that arose through the initial writing of it already planned out this time. Hopefully, it will be more structured. The updates won't be very regular, but eventually, we'll get there. The original story was 70,000 words for episodes 1,2 and 3.**

 **Also thank-you to kittybee 1904 for giving me the motivation to start this project up again with her message.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars universe :)**

 **Prologue (Chapter One)**

 ** _9 years before Phantom Menace._**

"Stay in the present Obi-wan," Qui-gon said, snapping the fifteen-year-old out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Master, I felt a disturbance," Obi-wan replied, correcting his stance as he prepared to start a kata. He tried taking a breath to settle himself, but something was still present in his mind, drawing his attention.

"There is no disturbance Obi-wan, but perhaps we've done too much today. Let's finish," Qui-gon said, ending the lesson. The boy immediately scolded himself for his lack of focus. Why did he mention the feeling? He should have just pretended it wasn't there and gotten on with the lesson. It was rare that his Master gave him his sole attention and he had just cut Qui-gon's teaching short due to his big mouth.

"Shall we meditate Master?" Obi-wan asked hopefully, hurrying to follow the man as his big strides sped him through the Temple corridors.

"No. I am going to com Master Tahl. She will have arrived on Melida/Daan by now. Why don't you go and find your friends," Qui-gon said, before patting his Padawan on the shoulder and walking off. Obi-wan stood in the middle of the corridor watching his Master walk away. The man kept himself so distant from him. If they talked more Qui-gon would know that all Obi-wan's friends were currently off-world and on missions with their own Masters.

Accepting his loneliness, Obi-wan headed towards the archives when the disturbance drew his attention once again. The Force was calling out to him. It grew stronger with every breath, before it was almost deafening. Obi-wan didn't understand. All the Jedi around him seemed unfazed as if nothing was amiss. Could they not sense it? Could they not feel the hurricane of emotion swirling around them?

Fear. Fear is what Obi-wan could sense. Fear and love, and it was coming from the Temple steps. The Padawan set off at a run through the corridors, shocking his fellow Jedi and resulting in a few demands to slow down from the Masters he passed. He didn't heed them though. Obi-wan hurried to the main doors, running out of the Temple and out into the world beyond. His eyes frantically searched the skyline for something wrong, but he didn't see anything.

Then he heard a shout. Before him was a black-haired woman, running up the Temple steps towards him with something cradled to her chest.

"Help me, please," she cried out, begging for assistance as she stumbled, almost falling to her knees in weakness. Obi-wan sprinted towards her, just in time to catch her as she fell again. He gently lowered her to the ground as her shaking form desperately clung onto her cargo. Obi-wan's hand came away red with blood from a wound to her side, making him panic and shout for help at the top of his lungs. "Take him. Protect him. It's not his fault, he's just an innocent," the woman said, voice growing quieter and quieter as strength seemed to leave her body. "Please," she whispered, placing Obi-wan's bloodied hand on the blanket wrapped against her chest. The Padawan gently picked it up and pulled back the fabric to reveal the baby within. A full head of wavy black hair showed it was her child, and its deep green eyes pierced Obi-wan's soul.

Suddenly, the woman went completely limp in the boy's arms and the baby started to cry as Obi-wan felt the maternal bond break between them. Shocked into silence, Obi-wan cradled the babe in his arms as the mother's head rested on his lap. He could barely breathe, his eyes fixed on the vacant expression on the woman's face. He had never witnessed death before and now he didn't know what to do. He was confused, lost and angry all at once. Who did this to her? Why did she have to die? Why?

"Kenobi!" a voice shouted as several Jedi hurried out of the Temple towards them. The Padawan, however, didn't notice. He couldn't look away from her. "Obi-wan," the person said again, this time closer, gentler, accompanied by a firm grip on his shoulder. "Come away now. Let's get you inside," the man continued, tilting the boy's chin towards him and away from the sight of the dead woman. Mace Windu kept the padawan's attention as Ki-Adi Mundi stepped in and gently picked up the body of the woman. Relieved from her weight on his lap, Obi-wan was pulled up to his feet by Mace Windu's strong grip.

"Master Windu?" Obi-wan whispered in confusion, only just comprehending the council-man's presence.

"It's alright Obi-wan," Mace said, keeping his grip on the boy's shoulder and arm as he cradled the baby. "This isn't your fault," he gently coaxed. "Why don't you help me take the baby to Master Kokaru?" Mace said as he began to steer the shocked Padawan back into the Temple and through the corridors. As they passed through, Masters kept curious Knights and Padawans moving on. Obi-wan didn't need to be a spectacle. Though Mace had to admit seeing a Padawan covered in blood and holding a baby was not a common sight within the Temple halls.

It wasn't long before they entered the healer's wing. Master healer Edyk Kokaru had been speaking with a fellow Master when he spotted Mace and Obi-wan enter the hall; the Padawan covered in blood and holding something close to his chest. Edyk came straight over, walking on Obi-wan's other side and guiding him into a medical room, shocked by the sight of the boy and the baby in his arms. The two masters got the boy sat on the bed before Mace pulled the head healer over to the other side of the room.

"He's in shock," Mace said.

"I can see that. Force sake I'm in shock. What happened?" Edyk Kokaru stated, looking between Master Windu and the Padawan.

"By the looks of things, a woman died in his arms as she handed over the child. I do not know the details; Ki-Adi is looking into it as we speak. I thought it best to get them both here as soon as possible."

"Agreed. I will check them now. Where's his Master?" Kokaru asked, walking back over to Obi-wan. Mace didn't reply as he was asking himself the same question. How did Qui-gon not sense his Padawan's stress and fear? The healer waited a moment for an answer, but when it was clear he wasn't going to get any he turned his attention solely to Obi-wan and the babe.

"Padawan, can you hear me?" Kokaru asked softly as the boy kept his gaze locked on the child in his arms. "Obi-wan?" The boy slowly lifted his head, eyes appearing lost and confused. Edyk smiled, placing the palm of his hand gently onto Obi-wan's brow. "Are you hurt youngling? Any pain?"

"No…no Master," Obi-wan replied, shakily. Mace watched on from the other side of the room, arms crossed as he resisted the desire to pace in worry.

"That's good Obi-wan," Kokaru said. "Will you let me check on the child?"

"I…I…"

"I just need to see him Obi-wan," Edyk explained, knowing Obi-wan was too lost in shock to understand fully what was being asked of him. The healer slowly placed his hand on the blanket, pulling it back to see the baby underneath. With even greater care he lowered Obi-wan's arm so that he could get a better view. Edyk then placed his hand on the baby's brow and reached out with the Force as he had with Obi-wan. Satisfied, the healer squeezed Obi-wan's arm before stepping back.

"Well?" Mace asked.

"They are both physically healthy. Mace…the baby is Force sensitive," Edyk said quietly. Master Windu was shocked by that, stepping forwards towards the bed and reaching out with the Force himself. The baby was indeed Force sensitive, it surrounded him, but there was something strange there too, something dark. "I will have Master Peli sent for. The child can be placed in the creche until the Council reaches a decision. Likewise, Obi-wan should not be alone. I will not discharge him until his Master is present. I will send a message to Master Jinn now," the healer continued, before walking out of the room.

When he was gone, Mace approached the boy and stood beside him.

"Obi-wan, can you tell me what happened?"

"She…she died Master," the Padawan stuttered, the baby in his arm starting to cry as Obi-wan remembered the event.

"It's alright Obi-wan," Mace assured, squeezing his shoulder. "Just breathe, calm your thoughts young one." As Mace watched the Padawan struggle to regain control, he noticed that with every step Obi-wan got to calm, the baby would become less restless. Reaching out, Mace could feel a connection between the two of them somehow. The Force was swirling between them.

"She told me he was innocent," Obi-wan suddenly said, breaking Mace out of his thoughts. "She said it wasn't his fault as she begged me to take him."

"What wasn't his fault Obi-wan?" Mace asked, confused by how anything could be blamed on a baby.

"I don't know Master, she didn't get a chance to explain," Obi-wan said sadly. "Will he be sent away?"

"He is Force sensitive, but the whole Council must decide. These are unusual circumstances." Obi-wan nodded, smiling slightly as the baby's little hands grabbed his braid and pulled. The child started to giggle which was infectious to the two Jedi in the room before he pulled the hair into his mouth and started to chew it. "I think he's hungry Master," Obi-wan said, laughter in his voice as his changeable eyes grew bluer. The baby's equally shone a deep green as he snuggled into Obi-wan's arms in contentment.

"Indeed," Mace said. "I will leave it to Master Peli to see that he's fed." Mace Windu would be the first to defend the younglings of the Temple, but picturing himself holding a bottle and feeding a baby was comical.

The door opened behind them and Master Peli and a frantic looking Qui-gon rushed in.

"I've been looking all over for you," Qui stated, however not to his Padawan but to Mace. "It's Tahl. Somethings happened. I was on a call to her but she was taken. I must go to Melida/Daan at once." Mace took a second to digest the news before he replied.

"A team will be sent immediately, but Qui-gon you and your apprentice will not be going. Obi-wan needs time to recover."

"Recover?" Qui-gon asked, walking past Mace and towards his Padawan as if only just realising that Obi-wan was on a medical bed with a baby in his arms. Qui gently took Obi-wan's chin in his and gazed into the boy's eyes, checking him over with the Force. "What happened? Who is this baby?" he asked, heart pulsing rapidly at the thought of Obi-wan being hurt.

"I'll explain in a moment, but first know that Obi-wan and the baby are unharmed. Now Master Peli, please can you take the child to the creche. The Temple will be his home for the time-being, the Council will make a decision soon."

"Very well Master Windu," Master Peli said, frowning at the irregularity of it all. "You're a natural Obi-wan," she praised as she walked over to the still shaken Padawan. "You could be a creche master already. Will you let me take him to get settled in?"

"Can I see him again?" the boy asked, nervous to let the child go.

"Of course," Master Peli replied. "Obi-wan Kenobi you are always welcome in the creche. I've missed you little one. You all grow up so fast," she smiled sadly, taking the baby from Obi-wan's arms. The child squirmed at the loss of his protector, making Master Peli rock him gently to calm him down again. "I'll expect a visit tomorrow," she told the Padawan, before bowing her head to Mace and Qui and walking out of the room.

"You are alright?" Qui-gon asked, holding Obi-wan's arms once he was relieved from the child.

"I'm fine Master," Obi-wan replied, putting on a brave face.

"Death is not an easy thing to witness young one," Mace said, not liking the way Obi-wan seemed to be suddenly putting up a front.

"Death?" Qui-gon asked.

"The child's mother," Mace explained.

"You're a strong boy, my Padawan," Qui-gon praised, squeezing Obi-wan's shoulder. "I cannot wait though, I must go to Melida/Daan at once."

"I'll come with you Master," Obi-wan said instantly, though inwardly conflicted. He wanted to stay to make sure the baby was ok. He wanted to visit him in the creche; look after him.

"I do not think that is wise," Mace stated. "You need time to reflect and meditate young one."

"My place is by your side," Obi-wan said directly to Qui-gon. "Please Master."

"I want you with me too. I can keep an eye on you then," Qui-gon replied. "Go and pack our things Obi-wan. We'll leave as soon as I get us a ship."

"Yes Master," the boy replied, standing and hurrying out of the room after a brief bow to Master Windu. Qui-gon then made to leave, but Mace blocked his way.

"I need to go Mace. Tahl is in danger," Qui-gon scowled at the disruption.

"Obi-wan should not be going. He was in distress and you're taking him into a war zone."

"As I said, he'll be better by my side. I can help him if his emotions get too much."

"You didn't today," Mace pointed out.

"I was not by his side today."

"Don't give me that Qui-gon. You and I both know that if you and Kenobi had a real bond you would have sensed his panic from across Coruscant, let alone the Temple."

"I…I…" Qui-gon stuttered, unable to come up with an excuse. Mace softened at that.

"I know you find trusting him hard, but you and I both know Obi-wan is no Xanatos." Qui-gon bristled at the name. "You have to let him in Qui, or you'll do more damage than good."

"You're right," Qui-gon said, sighing. "I will do better. This trip will bring us closer together, I know it."

"I hope you are right old friend. May the force be with you."

"And with you," Qui-gon said, before he hurried off to the hangar.

* * *

"Master Yoda," Mace said in greeting as he walked into the creche room where the baby lay asleep; watched over by the old council-member. "Kenobi and Jinn have left," Mace informed him, having just come from the hangar.

"Hmm, wise that decision was not."

"There was no stopping Qui-gon. We will have to face the consequences."

"We? No. Affect Obi-wan this will. Obi-wan and the child."

"You believe they are connected?"

"Felt the bond yourself, you have."

"Yes," Mace admitted. "In the healers. It is also strange how only Obi-wan sensed the mother's plea."

"The mother's it was not. Somehow shielded she was. A dark cloak surrounded her thoughts. It was the babe Obi-wan sensed."

"That's impossible. He is just an infant."

"Capable of love, an infant is. Capable of fear, they also are. Project it, he did. Found a friend in Obi-wan, the child has. Separated they should not be."

"Who knows how long the rescue mission will take. We cannot wait. This child's mother was surrounded by darkness, though her heart felt light. I can sense that dark around the child too. She was running from someone. A dark-sider? The boy's father perhaps?"

"Yes…sense it in him I do. Who the father is, I cannot tell. Protect the infant, we must. Potential for light as well as dark, he has."

"The council will not all agree to his staying here if they know he has darkness in his blood."

"Tell the council this, we will not. Shield his mind, we will. Our secret, this must be."

"Very well," Mace agreed. "But I will be watching him, always. A darkness is in him. I will not allow it to grow."

"Guide him, we will," Yoda promised, getting up and walking out of the room. Mace stayed, guarding the child as he slept. On the side, he spotted the bloody blanket which Master Peli had put down to be thrown out. Mace turned over the corner of the fabric, revealing an elegant stitch underneath. 'Rawdon' it read. Looking back at the child in the crib, he smiled, having discovered his name. He would see Rawdon become a Jedi. He would protect him from the darkness in his blood. If only Mace could have protected Obi-wan.

He shouldn't have let young Kenobi go. It would be six months before Mace was sent to Melida/Daan to pick up the abandoned Obi-wan; wounded and broken, all thoughts of the baby forgotten. Obi-wan had gone against the code to side with the Young in their fight for freedom. His first love Cerasi had died in front of him. Qui-gon had left him alone. Tahl had died in Qui-gon's arms. The mission was a disaster and it would have far reaching consequences for both of them and for the Galaxy itself.

 **Thank-you for reading. Please Review! :) /Follow/Favourite**

 **There's the intro. For those who read A Twist before this was a more in depth retelling of a small conversation Obi-wan and Rawdon have about when they first met. It also sets up the Obi, Qui conflict of the story. In my new plan I thought this worked best as an opening scene.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews/follows guys. I'm glad a couple of you remember the original story. I hope you like my re-write. kittybee 1904 as always, happy you liked it and the new set-up for the conflict and relationships.**

 **The Phantom Menace**

The hangar door opened and the room turned cold. The creature from Tatooine stood before them; blocking their path.

"We'll handle this," Qui-gon stated, his gaze not leaving the enemy before them.

"We go around," Padme ordered her group, eyes meeting Obi-wan's in farewell as they took a moment to silently wish each other good luck.

A movement to his right refocused the young man's attention as he saw his Master take off his robe. Copying him, Obi-wan did the same and they both ignited their sabres; the blue and the green ready to battle the red. Running forward Obi-wan flipped over the demon, engaging from behind as his Master attacked from the front. The fight had begun.

The Sith led them through another set of doors to the open space beyond. The Jedi pair worked together in harmony; Obi-wan making a false attack to set-up Qui-gon's strike. The Sith, however, was not fooled and countered. Jumping back onto a walkway, Obi-wan and Qui-gon followed the demon; only to be separated as the dark-sider kicked out his leg into Obi-wan's chest. The Padawan plummeted, smashing his shoulder into the walkway below before nearly falling further. Gripping onto the edge, Obi-wan pulled himself back up and looked towards the continuing fight.

He was letting Qui-gon down. Each moment he wasn't part of the fight he was betraying his Master; abandoning him to fight off the Sith alone. He had to do better. Sprinting, Obi-wan built up his pace before jumping up onto the higher level. He ran as fast as he could to reach the pair, but the gates were closing. The red beams cutting him off from the enemy and his mentor.

Sliding to a stop, Obi-wan stood there trying to catch his breath as his Master sank to the ground in meditation. How was he so calm? Why couldn't he be that calm? All those years of training and he wasn't good enough. No wonder Qui-gon didn't want him anymore. His Master had reluctantly trained him for years. Masters Yoda and Windu had insisted on it, and now…now Anakin gave Qui-gon the chance he never had with him; a chance to train someone worthy. Qui-gon had fulfilled his duty to him, he had raised him, but Obi-wan still felt he had failed his Master. Obi-wan would never be good enough, he knew that now. His whole apprenticeship had been a series of disappointments. Yet today, he promised himself that he would not let his weaknesses harm Qui-gon. He would give his all, no matter what it took from him.

The gates opened and Obi-wan burst forward, but it wasn't enough. He didn't reach the end. He was trapped once again.

Qui-gon and the Sith exchanged blows, striking with speed and strength beyond reason. The Jedi, however, was tiring. Obi-wan could see it in his stance, in the stuttered breath coming from his mouth. One slip was all it took. One mistake and the red blade pierced his Master's chest. Qui-gon Jinn was wounded beyond saving.

His scream echoed through the hall as his eyes clouded over with hate. His Master was dying and it was the Sith's fault. Charging forward as the gate opened, Obi-wan struck with all his strength viciously. His anger took control of his body as he put the demon on the defensive, forcing him backwards, but the emotion that ran through him was untrained and uncontrolled. Obi-wan had never experienced such power before and that left an opening. Maul struck, knocking him over the edge once again.

He was going to lose, but he had to reach Qui-gon. Gasping as he clung onto the hand-hold, Obi-wan realised his mistake. This wasn't the Jedi way; this pain and fear was consuming him and he couldn't let it, else he'd lose more than just his Master. Taking a deep breath, Obi-wan refocused, releasing his emotions as he drew on the warmth of the Force which came to his aid. He reached out to his Master's sabre and prepared. One jump. One motion and he landed behind Maul, cutting through the Sith and the dark thoughts that tried to corrupt his mind. The enemy was dead, falling into the dark depths of Naboo.

Shaken, Obi-wan stumbled over to Qui-gon, pulling the man into his lap as he cradled him.

"It's…it's too late," Qui-gon stuttered, voice so quiet and weak.

"No," Obi-wan begged, eyes watering in grief.

"Pro…promise me you'll train the boy," Qui-gon said, making Obi-wan's breath stop. He couldn't…why did Qui-gon ask that of him? He would do anything to prove himself to Qui-gon, to prove that he was loyal to him, but he had felt the pain within the child; he feared for his future. Obi-wan couldn't help the boy; he would fail the Jedi.

"I can't," Obi-wan gasped, heartbreaking as he refused his Master's command. Qui-gon's face twisted into that of betrayal. His hand that had reached up to Obi-wan's cheek to comfort, pulled away.

"You turn against me now?" Qui-gon whispered, head tilting away as weakness overcame him.

"No," Obi-wan cried, holding his Master closer. "I can't train him…but you can," he promised before drawing upon every reserve he had and casting it off towards his Master.

Pain…pain consumed him as his life force was ripped from his body, clawing to remain. His one goal to save Qui-gon was killing him. The Force called out in terror to try to make it stop, but Obi-wan was determined. He had failed his Master before. He had turned against him on Melida/Daan. He had proven himself unworthy to be his pupil, but not today. Today he would give himself up for the life of his mentor. He would see Qui-gon live, and he wouldn't regret his sacrifice.

His body was giving out as he gave the last bits of his strength; exhaustion threatening to take over before he could finish. His last glimpse of life was the rise and fall of his Master's chest as he collapsed onto the hard floor; consciousness leaving his body. Obi-wan Kenobi laid still and unmoving, his Master's head resting on his lap and light-sabre discarded to the side. He had stayed loyal to his Master. He had given his all to Qui-gon Jinn. He had repaid his past mistakes.

* * *

Padme ran back to the hanger. The battle was over and they had won, but there had been no word of the Jedi. Her Captain chased after her, but was too slow to stop her advance. She followed the evidence of the sabres, noting the burn marks on the floor and walls. Running across the walkway she entered the far room and came to a stop.

On the ground, still as statues lay two bodies. She fell to the ground beside Obi-wan as her Captain saw to the Master. Her eyes scanned for a wound, but there was nothing. The young man seemed unharmed, but his breathing was laboured and weak.

"There's no wound," her Captain stated, making her shake her head. When he didn't reply she looked up to see that he had not been talking about Obi-wan. He had lifted up Qui-gon's tunic where the fabric was burnt through from a light-sabre, yet the flesh remained unaffected. Qui-gon Jinn had been healed.

A faulting breath made her cast her eyes back to Obi-wan, whose chest fell and then failed to rise again.

"He's not breathing," she gasped, searching for a pulse and finding none. "No," she screamed; beginning to pound on the Padawan's chest. "Obi-wan…don't do this," she begged as the medics arrived around her. She struggled as her Captain pulled her away, hugging his Queen tight to his chest as she watched the young man taken from her; eyes filling with tears as life left his body.

 **Please review/follow/favourite**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait. Heres the next chapter.**

 **Catherine : Dont worry its not an Obidala.**

 **Kitty : thanx as always**

Rawdon smiled inwardly as he followed his agemates out of the classroom. His best friend Reed was currently captivating the whole class with one of his ridiculous tales; exaggerating every sentence in a way only he could. The pair of them were complete opposites. Rawdon was reserved, keeping all his emotions buried behind a calm face; only allowing a few people close to him. Reed, on the other hand, wore his heart on his sleeve and made friends with everyone. They were, however, despite their differences like brothers, having grown up together as room-mates since they joined the Jedi; both having arrived at the Temple younger than most.

The happy moment, however, wasn't to last as Rawdon spotted Master Windu stood at the end of the corridor.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later," Reed said to their classmates, having spotted the council-member as well. Coming to stand beside his best-friend, Reed frowned, looking to him for an explanation. "I thought you weren't seeing him till next week."

"So, did I," Rawdon replied, eyes not moving from the figure ahead, who had just spotted him. "I better not keep him waiting. I'll see you later."

"Ok, I'll be back in the room," Reed said, tapping his friend on the shoulder before hurrying after their agemates back to the creche.

Rawdon walked up to the Jedi Master and bowed low.

"Master Windu," he said in greeting.

"This way," Mace guided, leading the boy to their usual meditation room. "I know it's not time for our monthly meeting, but I needed to speak with you."

"About what Master?" Rawdon asked, taking a seat in his normal spot.

"Rawdon…have you felt anything recently? A presence of some kind? Something reaching out to you?" The boy's eyes flickered in confusion and then a moment of fear before they returned to their usual rich green.

"No…No Master," Rawdon replied. He had been having nightmares, horrible dreams, but Master Windu didn't need to know that he was still afraid of monsters in the night; that he was still a child. He wouldn't admit to that.

"Are you sure Rawdon; this is important," Mace said, having seen and heard the boy's hesitation.

"Yes Master," Rawdon confirmed, keeping his voice as steady as he could.

"Very well. I'll see you next week as planned."

"Yes Master," Rawdon replied, bowing before hurrying out of the room and back to the creche at the dismissal. As he walked the images from his dreams flashed behind his eyelids, invading his thoughts. The red demon snarled at him and he started to panic. Racing into his room, he relaxed the moment he saw Reed smile at him. He was alright, there was nothing to be afraid of. It was just a dream. Getting their work done, both boys settled in for the night, closing their eyes as sleep took them into its depths.

" _Nooo!" he screamed as the red blade pierced the chest of his mentor. The barrier withdrew and he ran forward, attacking the creature with all his strength. The yellow eyes glared at him, seeing straight through to his soul as the air turned cold. Fear overcame him and he fought with anger to desperately cling to life; using all the power he could muster. The phantom snarled in return, striking a blow to his chin, knocking him back before a hit to his chest sent him falling into the abyss. The darkness had won. He was going to die._

Rawdon screamed and fell out of bed; knocking himself awake.

"Rawdon?" Reed called, scrambling to get to his friend who was shaking in a cold sweat on the floor; terror in his eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?" the boy asked in a panic as his agemate buried his face into his chest as he clung to him.

"He…he killed me," Rawdon stuttered, tears falling down his face. "He…he killed Master Jinn." Reed didn't know what to say, what did his friend mean? Before he could think about what to do the bedroom door opened and a worried looking Master Peli hurried in.

"Padawan Telu said she heard a scream," the creche master said as she knelt before them, concerned eyes locked on the shaking form of Rawdon. "What happened?"

"He had a nightmare Master…," Reed said quietly, not understanding what was happening.

"It's ok Rawdon, come here," the creche-master said, picking the boy up from the floor and cradling him against her. The boy hugged her tightly; she was the closest thing he had to a mother.

"Master, he said something killed him…that something killed Master Jinn." Master Peli's gaze snapped to Reed at that as her blood ran cold.

"Reed, I need you to go back to bed and I'll send Padawan Telu in to check on you," Master Peli stated, standing with Rawdon still in her arms.

"But Master…"

"Go to bed Reed," she ordered, rushing out of the room as she whispered calming words to the terrified child in her arms. "Padawan, make sure Reed stays in his bed and contact Masters Windu and Yoda; I will be taking Rawdon to Master Yoda's room now," she said to Padawan Telu in the creche's lobby.

"Ye…yes Master," the youngling replied, shocked and nervous about contacting the council members.

Walking briskly through the Temple, Master Peli arrived at Master Yoda's rooms at the same time as Master Windu. Despite his expression, she gave him no answers before she found herself sat in Master Yoda's main room, with Rawdon finally calmed down in her arms; though silent tears still shone on his cheeks.

"Unexpected this is," Yoda began, looking worried at the sight before him. "Happened, something has?"

"Master, have you had contact from Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi?" Master Peli asked, confusing the pair before her.

"No, they have returned to Naboo where the blockade has cut all transmissions," Mace stated.

"May I suggest Jedi be sent to aid them."

"Suggest, you may. But answers, we need," Yoda replied.

"Rawdon," Master Peli said quietly to the boy. "Will you tell them what you saw."

"It was just a dream Master," Rawdon whispered, fear making his voice tremble.

"Please little one, for me," she encouraged, stroking a dark lock from his face. Rawdon nodded, sniffling as he turned to look at Masters Yoda and Windu.

"There…there was a creature…he had a light-sabre…a red one. He…he killed Master Jinn…then…then he killed me," Rawdon stuttered. Mace Windu was instantly on his feet, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and leaning in.

"You are sure?" Rawdon nodded, cowering slightly at the man's stern expression. "Have you seen this before?"

"I've seen the creature."

"And you didn't tell me earlier?" Mace asked, almost angrily. Rawdon looked down, ashamed and scared.

"It was a nightmare…," he whispered. "Wasn't it?" he asked, suddenly becoming worried.

"A dream you have had, nothing more this is. Back to sleep you should go little one," Yoda said gently, eyes meeting Master Peli's.

"Come along Rawdon," the creche master said, lowering the boy to his feet so that they could walk back together. Mace looked like he wanted to say more, but one look from Yoda had him staying silent. Only when the pair had left did he voice his opinion.

"We must go to Naboo immediately," Mace stated.

"Agree, I do. In danger, Qui-gon and Obi-wan are," Yoda replied, ears drooping in worry. "Tell Master Mundi to watch over the boy, you should. Happen again, I fear this will."

"Very well. Aside from us, Ki-Adi knows the most about the boy," Mace said, walking towards the door. "I will have a ship prepared. We leave within the hour."

* * *

During the flight communication was restored with Naboo; evidently the blockade had ended. Within minutes of a com-link being set-up, the two Jedi Masters found themselves on a call with the Queen of Naboo herself. The news they received was grave.

The ship touched down within the hanger and the Jedi bowed to Padme Amidala, leader of the Naboo once they exited the ship.

"Master Jedi, please follow me. I will take you to the healer's ward immediately," Padme said, knowing they would not want to delay a moment. "My people owe your order so much, I do not have the words to express my gratitude. My one regret is the cost of your service."

"Their duty, they did. Regret it, they will not," Master Yoda said to the young girl who was handling the situation extremely well. She truly was strong and brave. The three of them walked alongside the security escort into the medical hall. Padme then stopped outside one room, looking in on those within.

"As you can see Master Jinn is well, but in need of rest," she said as the three looked in to see the Jedi Master sat up in bed, the young boy Skywalker sat beside him as they read a holo together. Mace couldn't understand what he was seeing. Why was Qui-gon with the boy and not the one who had saved him? Who he had raised? "Would you like to go in?"

"No. We would see Padawan Kenobi," Mace said immediately, barely keeping the anger from his voice. The Queen was not at fault, but Qui-gon's actions had gotten to him.

"This way Masters," she guided, entering a room down the corridor. The atmosphere shifted within. The Force was weak and reserved, as if in mourning. The air felt cold in the silence. On the bed was a pale figure, chest barely rising as life clung to the frail form. Padawan Kenobi was on the verge of death. "He recovers, but his progress is slow. The security footage shows him losing strength as Master Jinn healed, but that is impossible. One cannot transfer their life-force into another; even a Jedi. My scholars have confirmed this has never been done before," Padme stated, having searched and searched for a reason behind Obi-wan's sickness. He was her friend and she felt helpless watching him lie so still before her.

"Impossible, nothing is, if the Force wills," Master Yoda stated, voice sad as his ears drooped at the sight before him. Mace Windu was the first to move closer, hand gripping the side of the bed as he turned his head back to face the Queen.

"Has he woken?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "Master Jinn has asked my staff to notify him if he should wake. Would you like the same Masters?"

"That won't be necessary," Mace clipped, not moving from Obi-wan's side as Yoda went to sit opposite him. Padme bowed her head in farewell, leaving the room and instructing her staff to look after the Jedi. She could not stay by the Jedi's side as she would wish. She couldn't be there for her friend in his time of need as her people needed her more. She had a duty and she had to honour it, or Obi-wan's sacrifice would have been for nothing.

* * *

It started with pins and needles. He could feel it spread through him, rising through his toes and across his body and arms. It grew painful, nagging on his mind; focusing his thoughts until suffering was all he knew. His body was fighting him as he tried to reach for the light, to return to the living. He fought on, straining with every fibre before he overcame the weakness. Consciousness flooded him in its drowsy delirium; his eyes blinking slowly as the light stung their frail state.

He groaned, the sound coming out more like a whimper as the pain flared again. A hand grabbed his comforting him. His Master was there…but it wasn't his Master. The hand wasn't a hand at all, but a claw. Who had a claw?

"Peace, young one. Safe, you are," the wise voice of Master Yoda filtered through his senses, accompanied by a wave of comfort from the Force, sent by him and another. Attempting to move, he hissed as his body rebelled. A hand on his shoulder, stilled him.

"Don't try to move just yet," a strong voice stated. "You're too weak." Opening his eyes fully, Obi-wan rolled his head to the side to see Master Windu sat next to him, leaning over, his hand on his shoulder. But, where was Qui-gon?

Memories flooded back to him and his fear grew. The Sith. The red demon. His Master had been killed.

"Qui-gon!" Obi-wan gasped, shooting upwards, and panting as his body collapsed forward, caught by Mace who had acted quick enough to stop the Padawan from falling from the bed. Kenobi's body spasmed in pain as Yoda sent him stronger waves of relief through the force to counter his movements. Lulled into calm and the steady grip of the Korun Master, Obi-wan fell limp into Mace's hold, head resting on his shoulder as he took stuttered breaths.

"He's alive. You saved him. Breathe for me, just breathe," Mace instructed, keeping a firm hold of the too light and too weak frame in his grasp.

"Wh…where?" Obi-wan croaked into the fabric of the council-member's tunic.

"Next door, he is," Yoda stated. "Fetch him I will, but rest you must. Lie down, you should."

"Easy," Mace said gently as Obi-wan tried to rush things once again in his haste to see his Master. "Nice and slowly," Mace continued, guiding the boy back down to how he was before. Yoda stood, about to leave the room when Obi-wan's weakness caught up with him. He melted into the pillow, eyes blinking to fight of the tiredness, but it had already won. He fell into slumber, chest rising peacefully in rest. They would bring Qui-gon in another time. The boy needed to regain his strength for now.

* * *

"Anakin needs me, I told him we would train today. I cannot wait any longer," Qui-gon stated, pacing by the door.

"Master Yoda is with him; the boy is fine. He can be without your company for a few hours Qui-gon," Mace replied, not believing the man before him.

"So can a sleeping youth," Qui-gon snapped, regretting the words instantly. "I didn't mean that," he stumbled, hands weaving into his robed as his arms crossed in defence at Mace's intense glare. "I want nothing more than to see Obi-wan well again, but I can't teach him anymore my friend. Our paths are no longer intertwined. He made a decision in the fight, he chose to disobey me and thus my tutelage of him is done. I promised you, should he ever go against me as he did on Melida/Daan, that would be it. No second chances. I must look to the future now; to Anakin."

"Obi-wan saved your life!" Mace argued.

"The Force saved my life," Qui-gon insisted stubbornly, glancing at the still figure on the bed before turning to the door. "I will return tomorrow."

"Qui-gon…," Mace called, but the Jedi Master was already gone. Looking at the young Knight before him, Mace saw a tear fall down the boy's cheek. His heart filled with dread at the sight. "How much did you hear?" The youth's response was to turn his head to the side, away from the councilman. Sighing, Mace gripped the boy's shoulder in comfort, allowing the insolence as he understood the emotion behind it. Obi-wan was still weak and hurting, he could not be expected to control his feelings now, or anytime in the near future. They would need to be patient.

* * *

The next day Mace walked into the room to see a worried looking Yoda, sat beside Obi-wan's bed. The boy was upright, resting against the pillows, but his eyes were cold and distant. He didn't seem to notice the Master enter the room, nor have any interest in his surroundings. Obi-wan Kenobi was lost in his own thoughts; trapped in the cruel prison of his mind.

"Call in Qui-gon, I shall," Yoda said, meeting his fellow Master's eyes.

"Perhaps we should wait…," Mace began, only to be interrupted.

"I'm ready to see him Master," the broken voice stated from the bed, making Yoda's eyes droop. There was nothing but hopelessness in his tone. Obi-wan Kenobi was not willing to fight for his apprenticeship. This conversation would only go one way.

Mace sighed, walking up to the boy and standing before him.

"He has no cause to end your apprenticeship Obi-wan. Do you understand? You did nothing wrong."

"We had an agreement, I broke it," Obi-wan replied.

"You didn't betray him on Melida/Daan Obi-wan and you haven't now."

"Please Master, let me see him now," the boy whispered, not wanting to argue anymore. Mace clenched his hands in frustration before walking out of the room. As he approached Qui-gon's room to get the man and bring him to Obi-wan, his mind was planning his own next steps. Should Qui-gon abandon the boy, Mace wouldn't give up on him; nor would Yoda. They would see him become a Jedi Knight. They wouldn't fail him.

* * *

Obi-wan looked up as the tall figure of his Master entered the room, his shadow looming across the doorframe.

"Obi-wan, I am glad to see you awake and looking better," Qui-gon said, coming to sit beside him Padawan. "I have been worried."

"Thank-you Master," Obi-wan replied weakly. "How is Anakin?"

"Very well, his training has begun and he has already proven his raw talent," Qui-gon said, making Obi-wan flinch at the words. Qui-gon noticed and looked down, wishing he hadn't said that. "Obi-wan we must talk."

"I understand Master," Obi-wan said, giving up the fight. "I can no longer be your Padawan."

"Know that I do not do this lightly Obi-wan," Qui-gon said carefully, gripping the boy's shoulder with his hand. "You have become a promising young man, but I cannot train a boy I don't trust; not anymore. You turned against me on Melida/Daan and now you refused my order…my dying order. I do not know how it happened, but the Force chose to save my life to train Anakin. When you refused, I had to be revived. This is meant to be young one; I'm sorry."

"I…I…"

"We will be leaving for Coruscant in the morning," Qui-gon continued, interrupting Obi-wan's stutter.

"You're not staying?" Obi-wan gasped.

"Anakin is already so far behind in his studies. We cannot waste so much time. You will be well treated here; Queen Amidala will take care of your well-being. We will see each other when you return to the Temple."

"But, what becomes of me?" Obi-wan whispered.

"The council will decide. Farewell Obi-wan," Qui-gon replied, leaving the room before the boy could think of anything else to say.

Obi-wan Kenobi lay still in the bed, too weak to leave it and too lost to know where he would go. His life had just fallen apart. He had killed a Sith and lost him Master in the process. How could he be a Jedi now. What would be become of him. What would be his future?

 **Please follow/fave/REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx for the reviews guys.**

 **Mike: Dooku will still be a Sith, but will he want Qui-gon to join him? That's the question hehe**

 **Kitty: Thanx. Windu and Yoda just know Rawdon is connected to Kenobi and also the dark-side (chapter 1). Windu just wanted to know if he had felt anything after Qui-gon says it was a Sith on Tatooine as he's concerned that Rawdon might become dark.**

 **Kpop: Yeah for me Mace being Obi-wan's mentor is more interesting than Yoda cause he's so cold but caring inside.**

Qui-gon left the following morning and Obi-wan Kenobi truly became a ghost of his former self. The boy had three protectors, three guardians who sat by his bed-side; coaxing him back to life. They all had different methods, and so far, none had been successful.

Padme Amidala spent her evenings beside the Jedi's bed. Her decoy played her part in the dinners; something the young, impressive girl had little patience for. She would rather help her friend; her friend that needed her company, even if he didn't respond. Padme told him about how her people were recovering from the blockade, how the Naboo and Gungans were at peace, and how she was grateful for everything he had done. When he failed to reply, Padme began to read poetry to him from the collection in the Grand Library of Naboo. She taught him about their culture, if he was even listening. Wiping a tear from her eye at his vacant expression, Padme recalled the moment their friendship had truly begun.

 _Padme walked into the engine room and saw the young Jedi sat against the wall in the corner, head buried in his hands. At the sound of the door, he looked up, curious._

" _Forgive me, I didn't mean to disturb," Padme stated, as the Jedi stood up._

" _You didn't. I was just lost in thought," Obi-wan replied, meeting her gaze. "Is something wrong?" Padme inwardly cursed, he had noticed her tear-stained eyes._

" _No…I'm fine…"_

" _Please…," Obi-wan interrupted, seeing through her lie and inviting her to join him, taking his seat again against the wall. Padme slowly walked over, sitting beside the young man. "I trust you learnt about the message we received from Naboo."_

" _Yes," Padme admitted, glad she didn't need to explain. "My people are suffering whilst I am safe on this ship, heading to Coruscant."_

" _The best thing any of us can do for the people of Naboo is to get your Queen to the Senate," Obi-wan replied, noticing her odd turn of phrase, but not commenting on it. "The message was meant to cause fear; fear cannot be allowed to control us."_

" _A Jedi lesson?" she asked, making him smile._

" _Indeed. One I have been lectured on for many years."_

" _Yet you like it; serving the order?"_

" _I can think of no better life."_

" _I am glad. I hope Anakin will find it so too," Padme stated, making Obi-wan look away, grimacing. "What is it?"_

" _I do not think Anakin should become a Jedi," Obi-wan said quietly, after a pause._

" _Why? How could you think that? Anakin has gone through so much and you think he doesn't deserve a chance at being a Jedi," Padme bristled, not believing the words out of Obi-wan's lips._

" _You misunderstand me," Obi-wan defended. When she didn't respond, but looked at him waiting for an answer he took a breath, gathering his thoughts._

" _The life of a Jedi, it is strict and overwhelming. If Anakin were to join the Jedi now he would be thrown into a constant battle. He will be far behind his agemates in most disciplines, struggling to keep up, whilst his emotions spiral. He could start to feel hopeless, fighting for a goal that he may never achieve; the pain that would cause…"_

" _You speak as if from experience," Padme said softly. Obi-wan's eyes widened at her remark. The handmaiden was beyond perceptive._

" _I…I struggled as an initiate. When I reached my thirteenth name-day I had yet to be chosen by a Master. I was sent away to the Agricorps on Bandomeer to spend the rest of my days there."_

" _But…Master Jinn?"_

" _Qui-gon was the last Master to reject me. When I was sent away, Master Jinn was there to escort me. We ended up running into an old enemy of his. We worked together to defeat him…and somehow, he changed his mind about me. I became his Padawan."_

" _Don't you feel Anakin deserves a second chance with his future, like you did?"_

" _I wish Anakin to be free. In many ways the Jedi can feel like a prison. He has been told what to do all his life; he should have a chance to choose his own fate. I fear that should he be given a new type of Master, he may rebel; that combined with his power...well, he would not be the first Jedi to question the order."_

" _I hope it never comes to that," Padme replied._

" _Me too," Obi-wan replied, as the pair gave each other a small smile. They had both learnt from each other and gained a mutual respect._

Looking towards the door, Padme saw Master Yoda walk in. She slowly rose, placing a hand on Obi-wan's, before leaving the room with a quick bow to the Jedi before her. Hopefully he would have more luck.

Master Yoda's tactics, however, seemed to be as hopeless as Padme's. Every time he sat beside the youth's bed he would encourage Obi-wan to join him in meditation. Too lost in thought, the boy kept himself deep within his mind, closed off from the world around him. His thoughts were filled with pain and abandonment as his father figure had left him for a younger model.

At the centre of all of that emotion was blame. Obi-wan blamed himself for every harsh word and action from Qui-gon. He believed that he was not chosen because of his inadequacy and he believed that it was his fault that Qui-gon was injured by the Sith. If he had been quicker and better, then Qui-gon would have seen that he was still a worthy apprentice. Yet, he had failed. He had allowed Qui-gon to be hurt, and as he lay there dying, Obi-wan had refused his last command. He had refused to train Skywalker, breaking the fragile trust between him and his Master. It did not matter that Obi-wan had saved him. Qui-gon believed it to be the Force's will and not Obi-wan's. He had never thought Obi-wan very strong in the Force.

" _Blinded you are," Yoda scolded, as he paced back and forth in his meditation room._

" _I see clearly Master," Qui-gon replied. "The boy is emotional and thus has no control of his meagre abilities with the Force."_

" _Meagre, they are not. Strong in the Force, he is. Seen it, I have. Emotional, yes; fear rejection, he does. His thirteenth name day approaches."_

" _That cannot be an excuse for what I just witnessed. He showed anger against that boy."_

" _A history they have. Bruck Chun; aggressive he has always been. The worst of Obi-wan you saw. By no means a show of his usual character."_

" _If he was as good as you suggest Master, he would not have allowed any anger to show," Qui-gon finished, walking away from the council-member._

Ears drooped, Master Yoda focused on dispersing the pain within the young man. He sent calming waves through the Force, but none seemed to be noticed or welcomed. The youth's body was healing, but his mind remained broken.

Master Windu's approach was completely different to both Yoda's and Padme's. Instead of reaching out to the boy, Mace remained silent, sitting by his bedside. He used the time to read reports from the Senate, keeping himself up to date with the decisions made by the newly elected Chancellor Palpatine. Though his tactic involved Obi-wan the least, it was here that most progress was made.

For an hour now, Mace had been trying to read the same page of a report. His struggle had started when Obi-wan had moved in his bed, sitting up so that he no longer stared at the ceiling, but looked out of the window to the gardens of Naboo. Not wanting to halt any progress, Mace had remained completely still; he attempted to read the report but every few seconds his eyes drifted to the young man to make sure he was alright. Force knows, Obi-wan had had his fair share of moments when he was not alright.

 _The storm cloud swept the dust up into the air as the ship landed on the flat top of the cliff. Swiftly climbing out, Mace Windu stepped onto the ground of Melida/Daan, face wrapped up to keep the sand at bay. Reaching out with the Force he sensed the lifeform from his scanners dead ahead, though their presence was weakening. Hurrying forward, the dust before him cleared to reveal the figure before him. Tucked up against a rock for shelter, the small broken form of a Jedi apprentice appeared; his body shaking in pain and shock._

" _Obi-wan," Mace gasped, kneeling before the boy and reaching out for his shoulder. There was no reaction, not even a flinch. The boy continued to shake, eyes closed; the only words leaving his mouth were confused in his delirium. "Let's get you out of here," Mace said, though he doubted Obi-wan heard him. Placing his hands around the boy's back and under his legs, Mace lifted Obi-wan up so that he was cradled against his chest; the boy's head rolled to rest against his shoulder, short hair tickling Mace's neck._

" _No…," Obi-wan mumbled, burying himself against the Jedi's chest. "Cerasi…no…please…Qui-gon…"_

" _Easy Obi-wan," Mace soothed as he picked up the pace back to the ship. "You're coming home young one. We'll be there soon." Once onboard, Mace hurried to the med-bay, laying Obi-wan down and strapping him in so that he was secure._

" _R-9, initiate take-off," Mace called to the cock-pit, signalling the droid to start the process off. As the ship purred to life, Mace double checked the boy was safe and stable before hurrying to the pilot's chair, taking over from the droid. When they left the planet's atmosphere, Mace opened a channel to the Temple. "Master Yoda, I have him. I have Kenobi."_

" _Alright, he is?" Yoda asked, voice weak in worry._

" _He is wounded, but it is not too serious. Exhaustion and fever are his main concern. I will take him straight to the healers."_

" _Notify Master Jinn, I will."_

" _That seems unnecessary," Mace almost snapped, taking a breath to control himself. "He should have been there. This should not have happened in the first place."_

" _Knowing the boy is hurt, concern him this will. Connected they are."_

" _A training bond that relies on guilt to teach is not one I support Master. Obi-wan could have died on Melida/Daan. When it comes to a vote, I will not support Jinn's guardianship of Kenobi."_

" _Your decision, it is not. Return swiftly."_

"Master?" a voice called, startling Mace from his thoughts.

"Obi-wan?" Mace gasped, seeing the boy stood before him. Standing quickly, Mace shocked the young man, making him flinch backwards, but lose his footing. Falling in his weakness, Mace caught him, holding him steady as his legs threatened to give out. "Easy," Mace said gently, helping Obi-wan sit down once again on the bed.

"I…I'm sorry…I …you dropped…datapad…I…"

"Obi-wan," Mace cut-off, gripping the boy's shoulders in comfort. "You have nothing to apologise for, you simply startled me," he continued, thoughts chaotic as he witnessed the pure nervousness in the young man at such a simple act. He was truly lost, in need of constant reassurance. It would be a long road to bring back the talented young Jedi that had been taken away from them by the Sith's attack.

Noticing that the young man suddenly winced, Mace frowned, leaning in.  
"Are you alright?"

"My head," Obi-wan whispered, hand reaching up to rub it. "It won't stop aching. I…I don't know what to do…"

"It's alright," Mace replied to the broken voice of a childlike Obi-wan. His mind was too weak to block the emotions seeping out. "Let me help," Mace said gently, reaching out with the Force to take away some of the pain just as Yoda did. Instead of seeing the exterior though, Mace found that Obi-wan let down his last barriers. Mace drifted through, deeper into Obi-wan's mind to see the true damage within. Where there was once a training bond, linking Obi-wan to Qui-gon, there now stood a broken chord, scarred and violently cut-away; the sign of an unwilling break. Qui-gon alone had chosen to remove the bond, leaving Obi-wan to deal with the aftermath; something that was hard for a healthy Jedi, let alone a severely weakened one. "It's alright Obi-wan…," Mace said, sending a Force suggestion towards the boy. "We'll take the pain away," he continued, catching the young man as the sleep took him, knocking him unconscious.

Laying the boy down on the bed, Mace hurried out of the room and requested Master Yoda be sent for. There was a reason Obi-wan had made no progress. Such damage within his mind could not be fixed by Obi-wan alone. The boy needed help, and the two Jedi were ready to give him it.

 **Please REVIEW!/fol/fav**

 **Thanx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for long update time...but things happen.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **13MD: Glad you like the Yoda & Mace helping Obi-wan parts. Sadly no Qui-gon confrontation yet. **

**Kitty: Yay more Padme here. Also yeah Mace is my favourite to write as the protector figure. Its too fun.**

 **Nicky15: Mace Windu is the best at being the protector! I wish there were more Mace as Master fics, its a shame there arent.**

 **Antonia: Yeah Qui-gon is a bit mean, perhaps a lot more than in movies, but this is an AU so what the heck :)**

 **Cooljoanna: Dooku does play a part in this fic but not for ages sorry. The Anakin Obi relationship is touched upon slightly in this chapter. Is Mace gonna be Obi's master or not...you'll have to keep reading.**

 **Catherine: Haha, yes I would love to see Mace punch Qui. Sadly no confrontation yet in this fic. Will probs be in next one. I will see about the punch...depends how I write it in.**

 **MissChris: Thanx, with this being a rewrite I'm trying to make sure I develop all my plot points from the outset this time so I'm glad you like how the Obi-Qui relationship has a backstory for it being so cold.**

 **BeautifulArbiter: Thank-you, I'm glad you liked the flashbacks, was just an easy way of getting the 3 relationships with Obi across.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

They had asked his permission, but there would be no stopping them from entering his mind. Whatever defences he had previously had were stripped away when his Master destroyed their bond. It had never been strong; Qui-gon had never allowed it to be. The shadow of Xanotos had never been overcome. Qui-gon just didn't trust Obi-wan. Yet, he now devoted his life to the teaching of a stranger. To Anakin.

"We can stop at any point," Mace Windu said, cutting Obi-wan away from thoughts of his Master.

"If you stop, the pain will remain," Obi-wan replied determinedly, having built up his final reserves for this moment. "Please…don't stop."

"Begin, we shall," Yoda said as Mace gripped the young man's shoulder in understanding. Obi-wan closed his eyes and a moment later he felt their presence. The wave of power flooded through him despite the care they were taking. The two council-members were undoubtedly the greatest force he had ever encountered. How could they not be? They were the most revered of all the Jedi and now they were both entering his mind.

Obi-wan shivered, feeling invaded despite knowing their peaceful intent.

"Easy," Mace said gently, whilst he searched for the tear he had seen before. There…deep within the boy's mind was the break. A strand that had been cut away, decaying like a disease within the boy's soul. Together, Mace and Yoda reached for it, cradling the damaged thoughts. Obi-wan cried out, his mind screaming at them to stop, to leave it alone, as if he were a small child hiding an injury. Yoda sent a wave of calm towards him, numbing the agony as Mace started to heal the wound.

Despite their best efforts, Obi-wan suffered during the process, but it had to be done. They had to help him be whole again. At one point the boy had fallen unconscious, his resistance melting away as both Yoda and Mace finished their task. The decaying tendrils were healed, but the broken strand would forever sit there, cut away and disconnected from its pair; from Qui-gon Jinn.

* * *

Padme visited the healers wing the next morning and was delighted by the sight. Stood beside his bed, engaged in conversation with Master Yoda, was Obi-wan Kenobi. Yoda was the first to sense her presence, turning and smiling at the child. Obi-wan glanced around to see what had caught the Master's attention, eyes lighting up when he saw it was Padme. The young man bowed shortly and slowly, his body still weak and struggling from the exertion of merely standing.

"Master Yoda, Obi-wan," she said in greeting. "I am delighted to see you are improving."

"I am…I only regret I have abused your hospitality for so long," Obi-wan replied, instantly believing he was at fault; his default assumption due to Qui-gon's lack of trust in him.

"As long as I am Queen, you will have anything you need Obi-wan. You saved Naboo. No care we can offer will ever repay our debt to you." Obi-wan blushed, looking down as Yoda laughed, tapping the boy's leg in affection.

"Humble, our Obi-wan has always been. Embarrassed, he is," Yoda said, smiling in mischief. "Now go you both should. Leave this room, you must."

"Master…"

"Perhaps a walk in the gardens?" Padme said, cutting off Obi-wan's attempt to retreat. Obi-wan opened his mouth to reply, but lacked the ability to speak. He simply nodded after a moment, following the Queen's lead as Yoda hummed to himself.

They walked slowly, the steps themselves straining Obi-wan's weakened body. Padme knew this of course and thus adapted, leading them towards the fountain where the stone curved into a bench beside the water.

"Shall we sit," Padme suggested as they reached it. Obi-wan practically fell onto the stone, exhaustion obvious in the shake to his frame. "I am sorry, perhaps a walk was not a good idea so soon."

"No, I am glad to be outside. I have missed it more than I can say," Obi-wan replied in response to her apology. Padme smiled at that and Obi-wan did his best to return it, though it was still not full.

"I have missed your smile Obi-wan," she said, making him look down and take a breath.

"There was a moment when I thought I would never smile again," he admitted carefully. Padme frowned, taking the young man's hand in concern. Obi-wan sighed, squeezing her hand gently as he went on. "I was not myself since the battle, and even more so when…when Qui-gon left. He broke our training bond, the connection between a Master and Padawan. I didn't know what was happening, it just hurt, and I felt so lost. Master Windu discovered the reason. The bond was broken by Qui-gon without my knowledge. It left a tear in my mind, one that I can never fix. Masters Windu and Yoda helped me heal it somewhat last night. That is why you find me so changed today."

Throughout his speech Padme felt her eyes fill with water and a single tear fall down her cheek. The cruelty in Master Jinn's actions left her shocked and dismayed for she had seen the pain they had caused, the emptiness that had been Obi-wan's presence for the last few days.

"I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Obi-wan replied, looking at her properly and frowning as he gently wiped the tear away. "Your job is to feel responsible for your people, don't make the mistake of blaming yourself for every action under your roof."

"What will you do now?" Padme asked after a pause.

"That depends on the Council…most likely they will try and find me a new Master, one willing to finish my training."

"Will you see Qui-gon again?"

"Yes…Anakin is young. They will be a constant presence within the Temple for the next few years. Only when I have a mission will we be far enough apart."

"And what of Anakin. Will Qui-gon ever cause him such pain?"

"I doubt that very much, but I promise you now, I will not let Master Jinn ever do this to anyone else. I'll watch over Anakin. It will be from afar, but I will be there for him, should he ever ask."

"The Jedi don't know how lucky they are to have you Obi-wan. I am truly blessed to count you among my friends."

"As am I, Padme."

* * *

"He is doing much better," Mace said from the terrace where him and Master Yoda could see all the Palace Gardens below. "I wish I had spotted it sooner."

"Know of Qui-gon's cruelty, you could not. Discovered it quickly, you did," Yoda replied, smiling at the two friends sat beside the fountain. "Curious I have always been about the Naboo custom. To have a child as their ruler, bold it is. Yet, such strength there is in their innocence. A great Queen, Amidala has become."

"It is often in our younglings where I find the most answers," Mace added in response. "Everything is simpler for them, less corrupted."

"Yet grow, we all must."

"And some too fast."

"Of Obi-wan you speak?"

"Obi-wan did not have the childhood he deserved," Mace admitted. "I failed him, but I will not fail another."

"Protect the child from everything, you cannot."

"I will try."

"There is no try," Yoda said, making Mace frown. He was about to speak again when they were cut off by Captain Panaka approaching them.

"Master Jedi, we have received a transmission from Coruscant. From a Master Mundi at the Jedi Temple," the Captain stated.

"We will hear it at once," Mace replied as they followed the man away from the gardens.

* * *

"Master Mundi, speak with us, you wished," Yoda said as the image of their fellow council-member came into view. The man looked worried, despite his attempts to appear calm.

"Master Yoda, I trust young Kenobi is recovering?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Greatly improved, he is. Stronger, he becomes."

"I am glad."

"What is it Ki-Adi?" Mace cut-in, wanting to know why his friend looked so concerned. Master Mundi sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his eyes.

"It's the initiate; Rawdon."

"What of him?" Mace asked sharply, a sense of dread rising in him.

"The nightmare he had, it was only the start. There have been more visions, even when he's awake. The boy can't control them. At first, I was able to keep them at bay, but they have grown worse. He needs more help. I must ask that you return immediately. I…I do not know what to do."

"Inform the Queen, we will. Return to Coruscant, we must," Yoda replied, making Master Mundi sigh in relief.

"Thank-you Master. I await your arrival," Ki-Adi said in goodbye as his image flickered out.

"Your fault, this is not," Yoda said as he watched Mace pace the room.

"Since the day the boy came to the Temple I promised that I would watch over him. I have kept an eye out for any hints of his father in him, of the dark-side…and now, when he had that nightmare, I chose to leave Coruscant. I should have stayed."

"Needed here, you were. Hmm. Young Kenobi, saved him you did. Trapped in his mind for longer, he would have been." Mace paused his pacing, slowly nodding at the truth behind those words. "Two places at once, you cannot be."

"Yet there is only one place we must be now. Obi-wan is strong enough to travel. We must leave as soon as possible."

"Speak with him and the Queen, we must," Yoda confirmed, walking with his friend out of the room.

* * *

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, it has been an honour to meet you both. You are always most welcome here on Naboo," Padme said in farewell to both the two Jedi council-members as they stood by their ship. She was dressed as the Queen and as such kept her distance from the leaving party.

"Your Majesty," Mace said, bowing before her.

"Hmm, sad it is to say farewell," Yoda stated. "Meet again, we shall."

"I hope so Master Yoda," the Queen replied, smiling down at him. Mace then stepped aside to reveal Obi-wan; the young man standing taller every moment since they had healed his mind. "Padawan Kenobi."

"Your Majesty," Obi-wan replied, stepping forward. Padme motioned to one of her handmaidens who passed her a small book.

"You saved my people and have become a dear friend," Padme said quietly to him, forcing herself not to break formality and hug him goodbye. "Please take this poetry that I read to you over the past few weeks. May it bring you peace in times of hardship and remember that you will always have a place here should you ask," she continued, placing the book in his hands, their fingers touching for the briefest of moments; the closest they could come to an embrace given the circumstances.

"May the force be with you, your Majesty," Obi-wan replied, not sure how else to express the warmth in his heart he felt for her. The child Queen was truly a little sister to him now. One that he would fiercely protect should she ever need him. He bowed shortly to her and Mace was there to help him rise with a hand on his arm as he struggled, walking up the ramp and into the main deck of the ship. Settled in his seat, the ship commenced take off, leaving the atmosphere of Naboo and jumping to lightspeed towards Coruscant.

* * *

Each moment of the journey made Obi-wan's anxiety grow, so much so that Master Yoda went to sit beside him, sending him waves of calm through the force as he had done by his bedside.

"Master…we haven't discussed…we haven't discussed what happens next," Obi-wan stated, voicing his fears. Yoda reached for the young man's hand, forgiving him for his emotions due to the frail state of his mind. Obi-wan was far better, but Qui-gon's final act as his master had made every hesitation in an already unconfident Padawan worse.

"For the council to decide, that is. Speak for all, I cannot."

"I understand Master," Obi-wan replied, silenced.

"Your only concern, that is not."

"No…no I admit I…that I would not wish to see Qui-gon again so soon."

"Avoided, a confrontation cannot be."

"No, but perhaps delayed."

"Learn to let go, you must Obi-wan. Value his opinion too highly, you do."

"He was my Master," Obi-wan defended. "…And I betrayed him."

"No," a stern voice stated, walking in from the cockpit. "He betrayed you, and that's the last I'll hear of you thinking otherwise," Mace continued, coming to stand beside Obi-wan, lifting his chin so that the young man couldn't look away. "Do you understand?"

"Ye…yes Master," Obi-wan replied, shakily. Mace then squeezed his shoulder before turning to Yoda.

"We've come out of hyperspace. Our pilot is guiding us in now."

"Hmm…good to be home, it is," Yoda stated as the three of them waited for the ship to land.

* * *

Obi-wan walked slowly down the ramp, leg giving way slightly as he reached the bottom, but Mace was there to steady him; he always seemed to be there. In front of them stood Ki-Adi Mundi and a few other councillors behind him. The council-man stepped forward and bowed to Master Yoda and Windu in greeting, before turning his attention to Obi-wan.

"It is good to see you so recovered young Kenobi," Ki-Adi stated.

"Thank-you Master Mundi," Obi-wan replied, noting the bags under the council-man's eyes and his overall exhausted expression.

"Obi?" a voice called, interrupting his thoughts. Behind Master Mundi, waiting in the small crowd was his childhood friend.

"Bant?" Obi-wan gasped, stepping forward without hesitation. Before he knew is she was in his arms, having run towards him. Obi-wan winced at the strain, but he couldn't help but feel joy as his best-friend clung to him for dear life.

"I was so worried. We all were. The others…they're all on missions, else they would be here…oh Obi-wan…I'm so sorry…"

"Shh, I'm ok Bant. I promise. I'm ok," Obi-wan soothed, trying to calm his friend who's tears were staining his tunic. Pulling away slightly he noticed the council-members all staring at them. Obi-wan flushed, embarrassed by his emotions, but they all just smiled at him, dismissing his concern. It was Mace Windu that stepped forward when their hug finally ended.

"We have a matter to deal with. Padawan Bant, perhaps you could show Obi-wan to his new quarters that we discussed earlier," Mace said, making Obi-wan look between the two of them in shock.

"Of course, Master," Bant replied, keeping her arm wrapped around her friend for support in his weakened state.

"Should you need anything, send for me," Mace said to Obi-wan, meeting his gaze sternly.

"Thank-you Master," Obi-wan replied, touched as he knew behind that intense glare was such compassion and care.

"Go on now," Mace finished, motioning for them to leave as he returned to his conversation with Masters Mundi and Yoda.

"Take us to the child, you must," Yoda said.

"Yes Master, at once," Ki-Adi replied, leading them off the hangar.

* * *

"We considered moving him, but he seemed to grow worse in unfamiliar surroundings," Ki-Adi explained as they walked down the abandoned corridor of the creche. "There were only a few other children in these rooms, so they have been moved in with others for the time being. In here," he continued, reaching out to open the far door.

A coldness creeped into their bones from the atmosphere within. The force felt like a void, swelling and concentrating on only one single being; the child on the bed. Unconscious and pale the boy lay weakly on the mattress, with a shake to his limbs. His lips were parted, and small moans or whimpers escaped as his eyes roamed behind closed lids. His brow was wet with a layer of cold sweat, evident as well on his neck, and beside him sat Master Peli. The woman was perched on the edge of the mattress, one hand gripping the child's whilst the other gently wiped his brow with a cloth, stroking back his black matted hair. She looked exhausted, on the verge of collapse from tiredness and worry. She could not go on like this.

Behind her, leaning against the back wall was Edyk Kokaru, the Master healer of the Temple. He looked up at their entrance and let out a sigh.

"Master Peli," Ki-Adi called softly, knowing the state she was in. The creche master turned and let out a breath at the sight before her.

"Masters," she gasped, eyes watering in relief. Mace Windu took two steps towards the boy, seeing the state of him before turning away, unable to look at him.

"Is he sick? Poisoned?" Mace asked Kokaru sharply, emotions overcoming him slightly from what he was being forced to witness.

"On all accounts, he is in perfect health," Edyk said sadly.

"That is not perfect health."

"Mace…I have run all the tests," Edyk replied, understanding his friend's concern. "Whatever this is isn't an illness…I am merely here to keep him hydrated…he has been unable to eat or drink for two days now."

"It is visions," Ki-Adi stated. "Visions on the scale I have never witnessed before in one so young. He does not have the skills or strength to even begin to control them. They are overwhelming him…and…"

"And…?" Mace asked.

"…slowly killing him," Edyk finished quietly, making Ki-Adi look down and Master Peli drop the cloth she was holding to merely hold the boy's face as is she could keep him there forever. Mace took a moment to breath as he paced the room.

"What has been done?" he asked Ki-Adi, facing his old friend.

"I entered the child's mind," Master Mundi replied, guiltily. It was a serious invasion to intrude on one's mind without permission, but everyone in the room knew there was no other option at this point. "I saw images…visions…as real as I see you now. Never the same and never for long. His brain switches between event like pages in a book. There is no order to it, only chaos."

"You could not bring the boy out of it?"

"A few times I did, but now I can no longer reach him. The visions have drained his strength. He is either within a vision or asleep, and it is there you can see he is trapped in nightmares."

"Please, help him," Master Peli begged, tears now falling down her cheeks, causing Edyk to move towards her, placing his hand on her back in support.

"Leave us, you must," Master Yoda stated, breaking his silence. Master Peli shook her head and continued to stroke the boy's brow. "Help the boy, you cannot. Rest you all need."

"I won't leave him like this, not now. Its my responsibility to look after him."

"Taera, please," Edyk said gently, moving his hands to help her stand. "You need to rest," he continued. She looked into his eyes and slowly surrendered to the decision.

"You will tell me if anything happens," Taera Peli said to Mace as she was guided out the door by Edyk Kokaru, swiftly followed by Master Mundi.

"Enter his mind, we must," Yoda stated, going to sit beside the boy.

 **Thanx for reading. Please follow/favourite, but most of all REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for slow updates, sadly it'll be like this for a while. Still, hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **As always, please Review**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing below**_

 _The Temple was burning…_

 _There was a layer of smoke in the air, muffling the screams coming from the floors below. With a child cradled in his arms and many more behind him, the young Jedi hurried through the corridors. Tears fell down his cheeks in uncontrolled emotion as they walked past the lifeless bodies of his comrades. The Jedi were being slaughtered and he was running out of options._

" _This way," he called, opening the main door and leading them inside. "Hide here. You don't come out until another Jedi tells you to. Do you understand?" He was met by several scared nods as the children went to hide behind the council chairs whilst he left the room, closing the door behind him._

 _Stood before him, having moved silently like a ghost in the darkness, was a cloaked figure which stilled his heart._

" _No…no it can't be…," the young Jedi gasped._

" _I wondered if you were still alive, old friend," the creature said._

" _You are no friend."_

" _I can be. You just need to open your eyes to the truth and join me."_

" _Join you!? You murdering traitor!" the young man cried, igniting his green sabre and preparing himself. "You've betrayed everything you know. You've betrayed the Jedi…your friends…your family!"_

" _The Jedi betrayed me!" the demon hissed. "They are the murderers."_

" _And yet you've slaughtered us!" the Jedi yelled, lost and confused by what he was seeing before him. Scared by the threat to the younglings hidden behind the door._

" _Join me and step aside."_

" _Never."_

" _So be it," the man stated as he raised his hand towards the Jedi._

 _Something clawed at his throat, a force was tightening its grip, closing his airway. Hands reached for his neck to fight off the invisible threat but to no avail. Feet left the ground as the strangulation continued, the cloaked figure walking towards him, hand still outstretched. "It didn't have to be this way. I take no pleasure in your death."_

" _Li…li…ar…," the Jedi gasped in his final breath as he was dropped to the floor, body giving up as the Force left him. The last thing he saw was the doors to the council chamber open and the sabre ignite to an anthem of screams._

Rawdon cried out, hands reaching for his throat, clawing at the phantom grip that was strangling him. That was killing him. Suddenly, he wasn't able to move as his arms were held in a firm embrace. He cried, tears streaming down his face as a wave of calm filled him and he was pulled back into a warm hold.

"Shh, …its alright…it's over," a strong voice said gently as he was cradled. "Breathe…just breathe," the voice instructed as he realised he still felt like he was being murdered, that he couldn't get enough air, that he was going to die. "Easy, Rawdon breathe," the voice said sternly, making Rawdon pay attention this time. He clung to it, feeling the person breathe behind him and mirroring the rhythm. "That's it," the man encouraged as Rawdon opened his bloodshot green eyes to see he was in the arms of Mace Windu, with Master Yoda beside him.

"Safe, you are little one," Yoda soothed, still sending the calming waves through the force. "Afraid, you need not be. Hmmm."

"I…I…," Rawdon hiccupped through the sobs. "He killed me…"

"Alive you are little one. A dream, this was."

"It was real," Rawdon stated. "It was so real."

"It was just a dream," Mace replied, lying. "You can sleep now, Rawdon."

"No," the boy begged, hands gripping Mace's robe as he buried his face in the man's shoulder. "Please, no."

Mace met Yoda's gaze at that as he wrapped his arms around the youngling tighter, trying to protect him from the horrors of his mind.

"It's ok Rawdon. We'll just stay right here, where you're safe," Mace said gently, calming the child down as Yoda reached out with the Force and sent a small sleep suggestion towards the boy. In seconds the child's deep green eyes began to close, despite the child fighting to keep them open. "It's alright Rawdon. Just let go," Mace continued as the boy lost his battle and fell unconscious in the Jedi Master's arms.

As soon as he was sure the boy was asleep he locked eyes with Yoda, worry and fear evident on his face. He couldn't help it. "We just saw the Jedi Temple attacked…the Jedi destroyed."

"A possibility, that always is…always has been," Yoda replied tactically, though he looked down, drawing circles with his stick on the ground. Within, his heart burned with sorrow and pain.

"Never before like this. Not since the Sith reigned."

"Return, you believe they will?"

"If they haven't already. Rawdon's father, the creature on Naboo and now this. A traitor whom we know…a Jedi killed Rawdon…his own friend…"

"Certain, none of this is. Change things, this must not. Live in fear, I never shall, or strengthen the dark-side, we will."

"You suggest doing nothing," Mace said, shocked.

"Nothing…no. Help Rawdon we must. Help Obi-wan too, and all the students under our care. With the code and good teaching, persevere we will."

"I will be keeping a close eye on all of our students," Mace insisted.

"That, you always do. Hmm…as I said; change things, this must not," Yoda replied. "Now, help the boy we must. Destroyed his shields have been. The visions, too strong for him to withstand; protect his mind whilst a solution is found, we must."

"And if they keep coming? He will never be strong enough to shield his own mind."

"The Force, present an answer it will. Time, we have."

"Very well," Mace reluctantly agreed. "I will shield the boy's mind until this answer of yours is found," he continued, making Yoda smile sadly. Stern, his fellow Master was, but also fiercely protective of his charges. Especially Obi-wan and the child before him.

* * *

Obi-wan couldn't help the flush of red that spread to his cheeks as he and Bant walked through the Temple. Everyone, younglings and Masters alike were staring at him as he was lead through the halls of his home. Looking down to avoid their gaze, Obi-wan followed his feet to the residential wing of the Temple. That is until he overheard some padawans' shocked gasps.

"It's him."

"The Sith-killer." Obi-wan let out a breath and failed to take one in.

"Ignore them," Bant said to him, sensing his discomfort as she kept one arm still wrapped around his waist in support. "You know how the Temple likes to gossip," she continued, leading him at a slightly quicker pace down the corridor. They were soon within the elevator, where Obi-wan almost collapsed against the side wall. "Obi?"

"That's what they call me? Sith-killer?" he whispered.

"Those who don't know how to keep their mouths shut. Ignore them Obi-wan, they were just little Padawans; they don't know any better."

"I'm not a murderer," Obi-wan stated as if he hadn't heard what Bant had said.

"Oh Obi, no-one thinks you are," Bant assured, holding both his shoulders in comfort as they reached their floor. "Come on, let's get you settled," she said, leading her friend out onto what was the Knight's corridor.

"Bant, what are we doing here?"

"Let's just get you inside then you can ask your questions," she replied, walking up to a room which had 'Obi-wan Kenobi' written on the door. When she opened the door, she let Obi-wan enter first, standing back to let him have a look.

Obi-wan slowly walked in, hand tracing the wall with his hand to keep him balanced. Within the walls was a Knight's quarters. There was a small living room with a kitchen area off to one side. Down a corridor, Obi-wan could see the entrance to the bedroom and a fresher opposite. To his surprise, there was also a balcony right in front of him, which looked out towards the Senate. The most important part, however, was the little things placed around the room. There was a plant on his coffee table, a knitted rug on his sofa, a ceramic teapot on the kitchen counter and some holos of him with his friends from when they were little. It felt, homely.

"Bant…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. What are friends for hey," she replied, smiling as she stepped forward to help him get to the sofa when he went a little pale. "You're still feeling a little rough, aren't you?"

"A little," Obi-wan admitted, taking the seat.

"I'll make tea," Bant stated, making Obi-wan chuckle. She never could sit still.

"Bant…what am I doing here?" he said as she went to kitchen counter that was still open to the room.

"Don't tell me your memories gone as well now," she teased. Obi-wan ignored the jest, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes as he tried to work it out.

"These are Knight's quarters…I'm not a Knight, I'm a pad…Force, I don't know what I am anymore."

"You're Obi-wan Kenobi. An amazing Jedi, a great friend and a kind, compassionate person," she insisted, setting his mug down in front of him.

"How amazing could I be if I betrayed my own Master? Twice." Bant sighed, sitting next to her friend and leaning into his side, though she kept her face tilted away from him so that he couldn't see the anger she was trying to keep under control.

"You didn't betray Qui-gon. He betrayed you and I don't want to hear another word about him."

"But…"

"Shh, drink your tea," she ordered, slapping his hand as he draped his arm around her.

"Yes Ma'am," Obi-wan replied, not able to stop a small smile from breaking through as he drank his tea. He didn't think he was ready to be back, he certainly wasn't all healed, but he couldn't deny his happiness at seeing his friend again.

"Stupid nerf herder," Bant mumbled under her breath making Obi-wan snort, tea going everywhere.

* * *

Mace was looking out the window across the Coruscant skyline, hands resting on the ledge when he heard the door open behind him. Turning around, the light from the corridor revealed the two figures stood before him. Master Peli entered the room, with little Reed stood nervously in front of her. The boy's eyes were fixed on the bed, where Master Peli's immediately flickered before her attention returned to the council-member.

"Master Yoda said he was doing better," she said, forcing herself not to walk over and scoop the sleeping child into her arms and hug him.

"Yes," Mace said, walking forward and crouching down before Reed. "Will you do me a favour Reed?" he asked.

"Yes Master Windu," Reed replied immediately, making Mace smile. Reed had always been a very confident child.

"Will you watch over Rawdon for me whilst I speak to Master Peli?" Here, words left Reed as he looked up to his friend who he had been separated from for days. His best friend. His creche mate."Yes?" Reed nodded quickly. "Up you go then," Mace stated, lifting the boy up from under the arms till he was sat on Rawdon's bed, within reach of his still sleeping friend. "Master Peli," Mace nudged, walking out of the room with the creche Master.

"Mace, he's going to be ok, isn't he? He was so weak, so pale…I…I didn't know what to do…"

"Taera, I promise you he will be alright."

"Will be?" Mace sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Master Yoda was able to bring him out of his vision and get him to sleep. I am currently shielding his mind as he is too weak to protect himself."

"And the visions, will they keep coming? Master Mundi was able to bring him out of the others like you have, but they came back Mace. They kept coming until he couldn't sleep, he couldn't think, he was trapped in them. Mace, I've heard his screams, his cries for help and the pain. No child should have to go through what he has. You must tell me you have a way to stop this."

"I don't," Mace admitted. "Not yet, but we will find one. Master Yoda and I, we will get to the bottom of this."

"I…I can only pray that the Force reveals an answer soon," Master Peli said, her hope barely hanging on. "I'll watch over him tonight."

"Very well. Goodnight Master Peli."

"Master Windu," she replied, bowing her head before returning to the bedroom of the two boys. Mace looked in as the door opened to see that Rawdon was awake and Reed was hugging him tightly. The boy would be ok tonight. Now, Mace had another charge to visit.

* * *

Reed could only nod as Master Windu asked him to watch over Rawdon. He had been kept apart from his friend for what seemed like a lifetime. Reed was a very popular young initiate, but no-one was closer to him than his age-mate Rawdon. They had grown up together in the creche. They had both joined the Temple younger than most. The two of them were both mere babies when they arrived. They had never known anything but the Temple and they had never before spent so long apart.

The door closed as Master Windu and Master Peli stepped outside. Reed stayed where he was on the bed, hand entwining with Rawdon's as the boy lay there weakly, skin pale and brow covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Hey, I'm here…I'm back," Reed said, not sure where to begin; what to tell him. "You've missed a lot of homework," he began, teasing his friend who seemed to remain sleeping. "And Master Drallig thinks that I'm going to put your lightsabre skills to shame."

"Li…ar," a weak voice broke free of the parched lips.

"Rawdon," Reed gasped, immediately falling on top of his friend to give him the biggest hug he'd ever given. "You're awake…are you ok? You scared me so much…I…I've missed you…I…," Reed rambled, pulling back slightly to look into his friend's face. Bloodshot eyes opened to reveal the deep green irises which seemed slightly dimmer than usual.

"Missed you too," Rawdon replied, coughing slightly. Reed quickly grabbed the drink on the bedside table and helped Rawdon take a few sips. When he was done a shadow seemed to fall across Rawdon's face as his demeanour changed and he started to look fearful.

"Rawdon?"

"I…I couldn't wake up…I couldn't stop seeing him…"

"Rawdon, hey, it's alright. You're awake now."

"Am I? How do you know? It always feels so real…I can never tell…I…"

"Hey, look at me. This is real, I'm real and nothing is going to happen to you," Reed assured.

"I was so scared," Rawdon admitted, letting out a shaky breath as he put up his mask. "I don't want to sleep again," he said, expression now more controlled.

"You don't have to be afraid," Reed insisted. "I'm not gonna leave you again," he promised, reaching forward to hug his brother tightly as the door quietly opened once again. "Rawdon and Reed, together forever. The Saviours of the Galaxy."

"And what an undeserving galaxy we are," Master Peli said, smiling at the sight of her two charges as they looked back at her from their embrace.

"…Ma…Master," Rawdon gasped, his usual controlled expression turning into yearning as he saw the woman that was a mother to him.

"I'm here, I'm here little one," Taera replied, walking over and pulling the boy into her arms. "What a brave boy you've been. I'm so proud of you." Rawdon just clung to her in response. Not wanting to leave the comfort of her embrace as she stroked the silky black hair from his brow. "Reed, why don't you go get your blanket and we'll read one of your holos."

"Yes Master," Reed grinned, jumping off the bed and hurrying to the other side of the room and pulling his blanket from his own side. He then delved into his bedside table for the adventure book he and Rawdon had had for years. It was their favourite and Master Nu had ended up giving it to them rather than having the two boys ask for a copy every other moon. "This one," Reed declared, climbing back into Rawdon's bed where the sickly boy's back rested against Master Peli's chest as she leant against the wall.

Reed snuggled next to Rawdon so that the boy was now cocooned between two of the people he loved most in the world. As the animated child started to read, Taera felt Rawdon's grip on consciousness fade as the exhausted boy lost his battle once again. The nightmares, however, did not appear that night. He got some rest at long last.

* * *

Mace used the com at the door and a few moments later it opened, revealing a tired looking Obi-wan.

"Master," the young man greeted, "come in, please," he continued, leading the councilmember into the room.

"I see your friend Bant has gotten you settled," Mace said, noting the various homely additions within the room.

"She has. Thank-you by the way. She said you had it arranged."

"It was my pleasure. I perhaps should have told you on the ship back from Naboo, but Bant wanted it to be a surprise." Obi-wan smiled at that, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You have questions."

"Master…I don't mean to sound ungrateful…"

"Speak your mind Obi-wan. I will not be offended. I'm not as stern as I make out."

"Oh, I know," Obi-wan replied instantly without thinking. Mace immediately gave him a glare and the young man stumbled. "I mean…I…" Mace couldn't help it; a smile broke out and Obi-wan's infectious laugh soon followed it.

"Forgive me, I've been spending too much time with the old troll. His humour is rubbing off on me."

"I should tell him you called him that," Obi-wan remarked, just about getting his laugh under control.

"Oh, believe me, he's more than aware I call him that. Master Mundi and I have made it our mission to have the younglings educated on how to pester Master Yoda; its revenge for all the times he's hit us with that stick of his. My shins will never fully recover."

"My friend Reeft and I have an ongoing bet that he doesn't actually need it."

"Hmm, and the prize?"

"The loser has to write the other's Navigational Charts essay. Admittedly, the prize needs updating," Obi-wan replied, smiling sadly at the memory. The memory of just being a child in class, back when the world was ever less frightening and big.

"We digressed," Mace stated, sensing the shift in atmosphere and wanting to lead Obi-wan back to what was on his mind before. "You didn't mean to sound ungrateful but…" Obi-wan turned to meet his eye.

"…but, isn't it all for nought. These are Knight's quarters and I'm no Knight. I'm not even a Padawan. I assume I'm just here until another Master decides to take me on. Is that why I'm here? I know it'll take a long time to find someone. After all, I'm weak and damaged; no Master will want to have to coddle me for months..."

"That's enough!" Mace snapped, silencing Obi-wan in an instant as he stood and paced to the window. Hands tightening into fists, Mace tried to control his rage.

"I…I…I'm sorry…I know I'm ungrateful…I should be thankful I'm even here…," Obi-wan stuttered, standing hesitantly and taking a step back to hold the wall in his weakness. "I'm sorry…you're angry and I…"

"I'm not angry at you," Mace stated, turning and walking towards the young man, gripping his shoulders firmly. "Do you understand me? I'm not angry at you. You, Obi-wan, have done nothing to warrant any anger. You have been mistreated in the most inhumane way. You, have been led to believe that you are a lesser man than others… a lesser Jedi. The doubts…the unobtainable standards…the mistrust that Qui-gon placed at your feet should have been put to an end years ago. It is I who is sorry Obi-wan because I failed to put a stop to Qui-gon's behaviour. You've been led to believe that you're not a worthy young man, but that cannot be farther from the truth. Obi-wan…you haven't got this room as a waystation, this is your room now. Obi-wan…you're going to be a Knight. It's already been decided. As soon as your full strength returns the ceremony will take place, but for now you are a Knight in all but name."

Obi-wan didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do, he forgot how to think. He slowly sank back down onto the sofa, Mace helping him so that he didn't drop on his weak legs.

"I…I haven't completed the trials…"

"Naboo was your trial Obi-wan."

"But…"

"No buts. You faced your demons. You felt the call to the darkness and you resisted. Then, when nothing else was asked of you, you saved your Master's life despite his fatal injury. He did not deserve you Obi-wan and he will see the day when he regrets abandoning you for that boy. Chosen one, or not, I doubt young Skywalker will ever live up to your standard. You've earned this Obi-wan…Knight Kenobi."

"I…thank-you Master…for everything…"

"I don't need your thanks, Obi-wan. Now, get some rest. There's something I need your help with tomorrow."

"Yes Master," Obi-wan replied as the man showed himself out. Obi-wan was still stunned as he sat on the sofa, looking out to the skyline at all the ships passing by. He was going to be a Knight. His dream since he was old enough to dream had been this. He was going to achieve it…and most astonishing of all, he would do it at a time when all had seemed lost. He would become a Knight without a Master. He would prove Qui-gon Jinn wrong.

* * *

Mace entered the canteen in the morning somewhat refreshed from a slightly troubled sleep. He had only allowed himself the lightest of slumbers, after all, he still had an initiate who's mind needed shielding. Speaking of the boy, Mace noticed that on the initiate's table, watched over by Master Peli, was Rawdon and Reed sat side by side. As usual, it was Reed who had the table captivated as he spoke enthusiastically about something anyone else would narrate trivially; and, now, as usual as well, Rawdon was by his side, a constant companion, quiet and reserved, the opposite of his creche-mate.

As Mace walked past, Rawdon met his eye and the briefest smile flickered across the boy's face letting the Master know he was alright. Unconsciously, mid-speech, Reed had shuffled closer to his best friend without even a glance to know something had changed. Shaking his head at the bond between the two of them, Mace kept walking and now noticed his other charge sat with Bant on the table where most of the senior padawans and young Knights sat. Obi-wan stood as he walked past, bowing his head.

"Master," Obi-wan greeted.

"Did you get some rest?"

"Yes, thank-you. I feel better every-day."

"I am glad to hear it. Take the morning for yourself then meet me by the training salle after the lunch hour."

"Yes Master," Obi-wan replied, looking somewhat confused but accepting it as he reclaimed his seat.

"Padawan Eerin," Mace said in acknowledgement to Bant before he continued walking to his usual table, occupied currently by Ki-Adi Mundi and Master Kokaru from the healer's wing.

"What have you done with Master stern?" Mace heard Bant whisper to her friend as soon as she thought he was out of earshot. Mace straightened his shoulders a little. He had a reputation to maintain after all. His strictness had kept unruly young Knights and even sometimes Masters in line for years. Yoda was the soft one, the one who taught the initiates and younglings, not him.

"Mace," Ki-Adi greeted as he took a seat opposite the Master, next to Edyk Kokaru. "It is good to see young Kenobi looking more himself. Have you told him yet?"

"Last night."

"I presume he was shocked and modestly denied his achievements."

"As usual," Mace replied, making Ki-Adi smile.

"I should congratulate him. Or is it still a secret of the council's," Master Kokaru said, having guessed what they were talking about.

"Well, he won't be Knighted until he is strong enough to go on missions."

"I see…and I presume that that is, in fact, my decision."

"Indeed."

"Do you know how hard it is to get Obi-wan Kenobi down to medical? The young man is a shining example of the Jedi and our code, yet if I request his presence, he finds a way to avoid it."

"Perhaps you should try a sterner approach," Ki-Adi stated, amused by the rant. "Follow Mace's example."

"Yes, well Master Windu here has never had to give multiple flu shots to every initiate within these walls. They tend never to find me stern again after I've tried every silly face in the book to distract them from the needles."

"Speaking of initiates," Ki-Adi replied, looking across the room to where Rawdon sat beside Reed. "Master Yoda informed me you were able to stop his latest episode. He looks better."

"He's doing better as well," Edyk agreed, "I stopped by this morning to check in on him. Brought another IV to keep him going but the boy was wide awake and fine. Taera said he slept peacefully through the night. Hopefully, she'll actually get some sleep too."

"It is not a solution," Mace replied, "as you are both aware. Yoda and I were able to pull him out of the vision, but they could come back."

"Well, I'll leave that to you. Master Peli knows to com me should I be needed again, and I'll see what I can do about getting Obi-wan down for a check-up. No doubt I will have to corner him in his own quarters," Edyk stated, standing. He gave both councilmembers a small bow before walking off in the direction of the healer's wing.

Once he was gone Ki-Adi looked around the room before leaning closer to Mace.

"Did you see it…the vision?" Master Mundi asked.

"Yes," Mace answered plainly and the two-old friend's shared a look that bore into their souls.

"Your thoughts?"

"Master Yoda advises we ignore it…"

"Mace," Ki-Adi cut off. " **Your** thoughts?"

"Everything was clear except the man's face. The Force didn't want us to know who they were. It's a message, a warning…that someone could turn amongst us. We need to be more vigilant, be stricter with the youthful Knights and more critical of Masters' teaching of padawans. I will not see this Temple burn my friend. Not ever."

"No. Not ever," Ki-Adi agreed just as a hush fell across the room. Mace looked up and immediately knew why everyone had fallen quiet. Qui-gon Jinn and Anakin Skywalker had just entered the room and Obi-wan was still sat with Bant.

 _ **Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, short chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

Obi-wan looked up as the room grew cold. Something had changed, and he had no idea what, until he spotted the man at the entrance. He knew he would have to face him at some point, but this was too soon. For half of his life, he had bent over backwards trying to please the Master before him, and it had all been for nought. He would never be good enough. The man wanted the Chosen One, not him. He was just another apprentice who had let him down.

"Obi, just breathe," Bant said, voice breaking through the cloud that surrounded him. He did as instructed immediately, having only just realised he had gone without.

"I'm okay," he assured her, though judging by her face, she didn't believe a word of it.

"We can go," she offered, putting her fork down. "I'm done."

"No…no, I'm fine. I've got to get used to this anyway."

"Alright," Bant said sadly, hating that her friend had to go through this at all.

The man in question was now walking forward, headed straight for his usual table, where Mace and Ki-Adi. Only now, his apprentice didn't break away and sit with his friends. Anakin walked beside him, following him to the Master's table.

"He didn't see me," Obi-wan said, relieved. "How did he not notice? Everyone went quiet."

"Obi, everyone goes quiet whenever he walks into a room nowadays. They've all heard what happened. The council has been quite insistent about the story that has been spread around the halls. Everyone knows that you saved him, and they all believe he is a fool."

"He's not a fool," Obi-wan defended on instinct. Bant sighed, not wanting to argue with her friend. Years of idealising the man wouldn't be undone in an instant, no matter what damage Qui-gon had done.

"Fool or not, he shouldn't have let you go."

* * *

"Mace, I was unaware you had returned," Qui-gon stated, taking a seat opposite the council-member as Anakin mirrored his actions. The Korun Master did not reply but looked sternly at the man before him and the boy.

"Master Yoda, Mace and Obi-wan returned yesterday," Ki-Adi stated, filling the silence. At the mention of the latter, Qui-gon frowned, hand going to rest on Anakin's shoulder in an unconscious movement.

"How is Obi-wan? Better, I trust."

"That is no concern of yours, not anymore," Mace stated harshly, surprising even himself by the bluntness of the statement.

"Do not presume I do not care for him," Qui-gon replied, matching the serious tone.

"If you cared, you would have noticed his presence," Mace said, confusing Qui-gon, who suddenly understood the meaning. Looking behind him, Qui-gon spotted the young man sat opposite his friend Bant. He had walked straight past him and not seen him, not felt his aura in the Force. He, who professed to be so in tune with the Living Force did not notice his former Padawan. What had been on his mind?

"Even a Jedi can be unobservant sometimes Mace," Qui-gon defended weakly, knowing the excuse would fall short.

As the awkwardness grew, Master Mundi couldn't help but clear his throat and change the subject.

"Master Drallig had praised your natural abilities young Skywalker," Ki-Adi stated to the boy. "He says your skills will develop in no time."

"He also criticises every move I make," Anakin pouted, digging into his food.

"The best way to learn is through our mistakes Annie," Qui-gon said, as Mace's scowl grew.

"Then why doesn't he put me against proper padawans? He keeps making me fight younglings. They make loads of mistakes. How am I supposed to learn from them?"

"Those younglings have been training since they could carry a lightsabre. You have a great deal to learn from them Skywalker," Mace stated, having enough of the boy's whining.

"Perhaps I will talk to Master Drallig," Qui-gon said, making Anakin grin like a beacon as Mace switched his glare back to the man. Was he going to indulge the boy's every whim?

"Thank-you Master Qui-gon Sir," Anakin replied. Mace was about to object and defend Master Drallig's stance on the matter when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and dread grew within him. Obi-wan had stood and was walking their way.

It was the end of the morning sitting, and everyone was headed to training or class, but there were still a few Jedi who remained to watch the young hero of Naboo make his way over to his former Master. Obi-wan approached slowly, Bant stood by their now abandoned table looking worried. It was her expression that made Mace stand as the young man drew near. Ki-Adi mirrored his stance as both council-members wanted to be ready for any eventuality.

Seeing the two council-members stand before him, Qui-gon looked over his shoulder and saw his former Padawan walk over. There was frailty in his step, making it clear that the young man was yet fully recovered from Naboo, but at least he was standing on his own. The boy had come a long way from the half-dead figure on the medical bed a few weeks prior.

"Masters," Obi-wan greeted, bowing low to the two council-members and his former Master before him.

"Obi-wan," Mace replied instantly, a questioning look in his gaze as he tried to understand what the young man was doing. Obi-wan, however, ignored him, focusing his full attention on Qui-gon. It was after a small pause where Qui-gon seemed to consider his options before the man stood and bowed his head.

"Obi-wan. I am glad to see you looking so well. You have come a long way in such little time."

"Thank-you Master Jinn," Obi-wan replied, making them all take note of the 'Jinn' and not simply 'Master'. "I came over here to offer my congratulations to Anakin. I fear I did not get to say so on Naboo, given my weakness. I wish you all the best in your studies," Obi-wan stated to the boy in front of him, forcing himself to smile though inside it was killing him.

"Thanks," Anakin replied, looking confused as he glanced at Obi-wan and his Master. "I…I'm glad you're better." Obi-wan then did smile naturally as he was reminded that Anakin was just a little boy, corrupted by the dark world he had been enslaved in, but no less kind at heart.

"Thank-you Anakin. May the Force be with you," Obi-wan replied, before bowing his head to the group. "Masters," he finished, before walking away. Qui-gon opened his mouth to reply just as Obi-wan glanced at him and hesitated, but the moment went, and the Master failed to voice his opinion. Obi-wan had approached him in peace, and he had been unable to reply.

Looking down in shame, Qui-gon took a breath before looking back at the boy beside him.

"Come, Anakin. Let's get you to class," he stated, knowing he was already going to be slightly late. The two of them left, walking through the halls in silence. The boy confused by the way Obi-wan had spoken to him so kindly when he had overheard the rumours. Everyone hated Anakin because they all thought he was the reason Obi-wan had been abandoned, but why then was Obi-wan so lovely. Was it a trap? Was he faking it?

Qui-gon, on the other hand, walked the halls contemplating his choices over the last few weeks. The Force had saved his life on Naboo. It was its will that he was now training Anakin, the Chosen One. Then why did he feel so at a loss when he saw the Obi-wan again? It was not his destiny to be tied to him. He had to stop with these thoughts. He had to move on from his former Padawan. The Force chose Anakin. That had to be enough.

"Qui-gon," a voice called sternly from behind. Turning, the Master spotted Mace down the corridor. "I would speak with you…privately," the council-member said, eyeing the boy.

"Annie, why don't you go ahead to class, you know where it is," Qui-gon said to his apprentice, forcing a smile even though he knew he was about to face a harsh rebuke.

"You sure?" Anakin asked, seeing through the fake expression.

"Yes, I'm sure. Run along now," Qui-gon replied, giving the boy a little push before he scampered off down the hall. `

"In here," Mace stated, pressing the keypad by one of the private meditation rooms they were next to. When they both entered, Mace walked to the window, staring out as he contemplated how to begin; how to leave this room without losing his temper. In that time, Qui-gon had decided that no matter what he thought about his actions today, it did not justify a tirade from his former friend.

"What is this Mace?"

"What do you think it is?" Master Windu replied, not turning around.

"An opportunity for you to unleash some of your anger. That's how you cope, isn't it? You don't release it, you scream it out on some undeserving Master or Knight, or even Padawan."

"You believe yourself to be undeserving?" Mace asked, not taking the bait to discuss his own character. Qui-gon wouldn't turn this around on him.

"If this is about Obi-wan…"

"Of course it is," Mace snapped, this time facing the man.

"Then this conversation is over…"

"Why? Because you would rather ignore him for the rest of your days?"

"I would not ignore him."

"Then what was that a moment ago? He came over to clear the air between the two of you, and your words failed. You ignored that chance."

"You always meddle," Qui-gon stated, shaking his head at the man before him. "You need to know when to leave things alone."

"As you did on Melida Daan?"

"That is not fair. Tahl had just…"

"You left your apprentice alone in the middle of a war!"

"He turned on me!"

"He did what he felt was right. He was a child!"

"He betrayed me!"

"Obi-wan never betrayed you!"

"He went against my orders. Then, and on Naboo!"

"He saved your life!"

"The Force saved my life!"

Qui-gon didn't see it coming before it was too late. One moment he was screaming at the top of his lungs, the next he was on the ground, face stinging as he felt the impact of a fist. He couldn't believe it. Mace Windu had punched him, so hard that he had fallen to the ground.

His hand went up to caress the forming bruise as he stared up at his former friend that now loomed above him, fury in his gaze.

"You will never understand the damage and heartbreak you have caused. Harm the boy in any way, ever again, and I will be there to send you back to the self-obsessed pit you belong in," Mace said, before storming out of the room, never looking back.

Qui-gon didn't regain his feet, not at first. He knew from that moment on that he would never be able to redeem his actions. He would only be able to look to the future, to Anakin. The past was lost. Obi-wan was lost to him. The decision had been made.

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**koelmi: Yeah I do write Qui-gon harshly..., but I hope I justify it? :)**

 **kitty: Thanx for the review as always. Sorry for slow updates. We're getting closer to the main plot now. I.e. Rawdon and Obi.**

 **Antonia: Haha yeah Mace never punched Qui in my 1st version of this story but the reviewers spoke! Always fun to have a protective Mace.**

 **Hope you guys like the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing below, bar Rawdon**

Rawdon and Reed had been raised in the Temple practically since birth. They were a couple of the youngest children ever taken into the Jedi order and thus knew nothing else but the Temple. A Temple that was full of secrets and unused rooms. It was, therefore, not surprising that the two boys had found their own place to hide and play.

On one of the lower levels, on the east side of the Temple, there was an abandoned hangar bay. It was filled with old ships and speeders, all of which were unusable. The two boys, however, gave them a purpose.

"We have to take out the tower, or else they'll take out our transports!" Reed shouted from the pilot seat of the ship. "I'll have to bring her around and line up your shot."

"The shields are still up!" Rawdon called back from the gunner position, hand ready on the trigger.

"You're right, we'll have to disable them."

"We can, from the inside."

"What?"

"Follow one of their ships. We'll blow it up from within."

"Yes! Coming around now."

"Preparing cannon."

"Wait till I turn her around. Here we go," Reed shouted, leaning into the side of the cockpit quick enough to rock the ship a little within the hanger. "Now!"

"Firing," Rawdon called. "Direct hit."

"Yahoo!" Reed cried, jumping out of the cockpit, laughing as the helmet tipped to the side and covered his eyes. It was far too big for him, but it was fun to make-believe. "I can't wait to fly for real. We're gonna be such good pilots."

"You will, not me. You know how bad I am at the simulators," Rawdon replied, climbing out of his seat and sitting on the wing of the ship.

"That's true," Reed said, smiling as he sat beside his friend. Rawdon shoved him half-heartedly, and they both laughed, shoulder to shoulder. "Its good to have you back, I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Rawdon said, eyes suddenly drifting to the corner of the room.

"What is it?" Reed asked, immediately sensing something wrong, though Rawdon kept a straight face.

"The boy with Master Jinn. He was in my dreams. Reed…the Masters keep telling me it isn't real, but…I think it has to be."

"Rawdon, Master Jinn isn't dead. What you saw wasn't real. The boy is called Anakin, he's in our sabre class. He was brought to the Temple a few weeks ago before Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi went back to Naboo. You would have seen him then. It's all just coincidence."

Rawdon's eyes drifted off to the corner again, which was his version of a frown. Reed noticed and kicked himself off the wing of the ship.

"Speaking of sabre class," Reed said, snapping his friend out of it. "We better head over. Master Drallig likes it when we are early."

"Ok," Rawdon replied, following Reed out of their hangar, thoughts still on his nightmares.

* * *

"Master, is something wrong?" Obi-wan asked Mace when the man was more silent than usual. He seemed on edge, angry even.

"No, nothing," Mace stated, not looking at Obi-wan. "This way."

"The junior training salle?" Obi-wan asked, not sure why they were heading there.

"Yes," Mace replied, not giving anything away. The door slid open before them, and both Mace and Obi-wan entered the training salle. Before them was a huddle of children, talking amongst themselves. "Let's sit," Mace said, following the wall along till they reached the benches.

"Master…"

"Just observe for now."

"Yes Master," Obi-wan said, accepting the cryptic response.

* * *

Rawdon had been effectively swarmed by his sabre class when he had entered the room. At breakfast, he had been sat with his agemates, who had spent the morning speaking to him, but this class had older initiates. Rawdon and Reed were both at a higher level than most of their agemates due to their extended time at the Temple and habit of practising together. It was because of this that his class had yet to see him since his time away.

"Its good to have you back," Sedra said, grinning as she clapped Rawdon on the shoulder. "Rumour has it you had Polinora Flu, contagious and deadly."

"Something like that," Rawdon replied, having been told to keep the real reason a secret. That, of course, didn't apply to Reed as they told each other everything.

"Well, we've missed you. Reed gets sloppy when you're not around."

"I do not," Reed countered, smiling as he shoved the older girl only to be pulled into a headlock. Sedra was bigger than them. She was the oldest in the group and had always looked out for the two of them when they were moved up, younger and smaller than the rest.

"See," Sedra said, ruffling Reed's hair before letting him go. "You do look tired though. You should take it easy today."

"I will," Rawdon promised.

"I'll partner with you buddy," Reed said, "we'll take it slow." Rawdon nodded in reply, he really didn't feel up to anything more today. He had suffered through an endless cycle of nightmares, he was giving it his all to remain focused and appear alright.

"Younglings, have any of you completed the warm-up?" a voice called. The group all turned and saw Master Drallig looking down at them. They all looked guilty, and Drallig shook his head. "Get to it then. Rawdon, a word," he said as the others set off on their laps of the room. "Its good to have you back. Master Peli gave me some information, but not all. I want you to tell me if you get tired and need a break or finish early."

"Yes Master," Rawdon said, with no intention to.

"Hmm, well perhaps I'll decide for you," Drallig said, giving Rawdon a knowing look. "Off you go," he continued, smiling at the boy as he sped off to avoid the comment. Rawdon jogged slowly, letting the others catch up with him rather than attempt the other way around. As he circled the room, he suddenly saw Master Windu on the bench against the wall. How long had he been there? And beside him, no other than Obi-wan Kenobi.

Rawdon nearly stumbled. He had seen Kenobi just this morning in the canteen but seeing him still made his mind jump back to the demon. To the death of Qui-gon Jinn and the kick that sent his own body flying down into a pit. Padawan Kenobi must have noticed his reaction as the young man leant forward, but Rawdon looked away and was quickly covered by his classmates as they caught up with him and he joined the group.

The children finished, and all stretched afterwards, going through their daily preparations for their sabre class. All of them were behind schedule due to Rawdon's return. Master Drallig didn't seem to mind though. He was currently engaged in casual conversation with Mace Windu. It was at this moment that the doors slid open and Master Jinn and the boy, Anakin, walked in. Everyone in the room's eyes focused on one point, Master Jinn's cheek. It was red, and it hadn't been like that a few hours ago.

Rawdon felt a pull to the side, and a demanding question fill him. He saw Obi-wan staring at Mace Windu and knew straight away why. Mace's hand was clenched. Master Windu had punched Master Jinn. Why? What could have happened?

"Rawdon," Reed nudged, pulling him back to the present. "Is that a punch mark?"

"I don't know," Rawdon lied, now focused on what was happening with the newcomer. With the boy from his dreams.

"Late again Qui-gon," Drallig said quietly to his fellow Master.

"We were training in another room. Anakin has already warmed up. There is no cause for delay," Qui-gon replied.

"Next time I expect him to warm up with his classmates."

"Very well," Qui-gon said. "I'll be by the door Annie," the man continued to the boy beside him before walking away. As soon as Qui-gon walked back, Anakin's eyes centred on Rawdon in curiosity.

"Get into partners younglings," Drallig stated, forcing the stare between the two boys to break. Rawdon went with Reed, while Anakin went against Elko, one of the other boys. Still, Rawdon felt his gaze at the back of his head.

"He's competitive," Reed said in explanation. "He's already gone through half the group. Beat me last time. Its just cause he's older. His strikes really hurt, but if you're quick enough, you can get away."

"What about other classes? Is he with us?"

"No, Master Jinn is teaching him privately. I've only seen him at this one. Rumour is the council insisted he take this class. To make friends."

"Has he?"

"No," Reed replied. "He just tries to beat everyone. We tried to be friendly, but he already thinks we don't like him. Couldn't change his mind." Rawdon's eyes flashed in sadness and pity. If Rawdon didn't have Reed, what would he do? He would have been lost in the Temple. All alone.

"You may begin," Drallig said once he was happy with all the partnerships. The pairs then all started to fight each other. Training sabres ignited and clashing together. Rawdon could tell Reed was really pulling his punches, but he was very thankful for it. Master Drallig noticed, but he didn't comment. The man knew that there was a reason for it.

* * *

Obi-wan's leg was tapping. He couldn't help it. Was the mark on Qui-gon's cheek what he thinks it is? Is that why Mace had been acting odd. Had he punched Qui-gon? If so, why?

"Did you…"

"Yes," Mace stated, not hesitating.

"But…"

"Even Masters struggle with their emotions Obi-wan. Most of all me," Mace admitted. "Vaapad is my release usually. Today it was that stupid man."

"Was it because of me?"

"If I said it was, you would defend him and blame yourself," Mace replied. Obi-wan frowned and looked down. It was true and yet, he had started to accept the alternative. That Qui-gon Jinn had wronged him and not the other way around. Qui-gon was supposed to be there for him, train him. It was Obi-wan that had been abandoned after saving his life, not the other way around.

"Thank-you," Obi-wan said quietly. Mace looked at him, pleasantly surprised by Obi-wan's words. Reaching out, the council-member gripped the youth's shoulder before looking back at the initiates.

"Tell me what you see."

"How do you mean?"

"What do you feel?"

"Master?"

"Go on, reach out." Obi-wan's brow furrowed in confusion, but he did what he was told. Reaching out with the Force he looked forward to the group of initiates warming up before them. His mind went to Anakin straight away. He could feel the loneliness, the mistrust and the desire to prove himself. It was consuming his thoughts, but Obi-wan could not expect any better. The boy was a beginner. It was unfair to think he would have any control over such emotions yet. The Force swirled around him, making it clear that Anakin was the definition of raw potential and power.

Turning away from the boy, he searched for something else. Mace wouldn't have brought him here to discuss Anakin. He knew the man wasn't that cruel as to make him analyse his successor. Obi-wan felt warmed by the innocence and joy in the lifeforms before him. There was friendship and…brotherhood. Two souls were very much connected. One was an array of excitement and happiness and the other…Obi-wan gasped.

The Force wasn't behaving as usual. The Light, it clung to one lifeform more than any other. It was cocooned around the child like a blanket, protecting him.

"I've never seen that before. He's…its just Light," Obi-wan said, eyes opening to locate the source. A small, green-eyed boy, with silky, waved black hair and a guarded expression faced off his flamboyant opponent. It was this little child that the Force was encircling. It was this boy, and Obi-wan knew him from somewhere.

Mace smiled at Obi-wan's words. If only Obi-wan knew that the Light clung to him in much the same way, but Obi-wan would never believe that he was just as special. He was too modest and too scarred from his pasts. He would never believe he could be beloved of the Force.

"Master, do I know him?"

"Yes," Mace replied. "But that is a story for later."

"He is tired, weak. Somethings wrong," Obi-wan said, barely hearing Mace's reply as he felt the tremble to the boy's limbs.

"He was sick. That is why we had to return from Naboo. I need you to help me with this."

"Sick? How do you mean Master? I am no healer."

"This is not that kind of sickness Obi-wan. This is a sickness of the mind. The boy was having visions, which he believes to be nothing more than nightmares."

"Visions? But he's so young. Barely eight?"

"Nine. He is a year younger than Skywalker. The visions started the day you left for Naboo." Obi-wan's head flicked to Mace, eyes turning grey in confusion. "The boy saw you fight the Sith. He saw a different future. He saw Qui-gon die and you pushed into a pit of darkness."

"He saw it all?"

"He lived it, through your own eyes." Obi-wan's heart pounded. What did this mean? Was the boy alright? How could this happen?

"No child should see such things. How is he?"

"I've watched over Rawdon for years now. He's a resilient, brave boy, but these visions have affected him. He is scared. I can sense it."

"You shield his mind," Obi-wan suddenly said, noticing the connection between the two Jedi now that he looked for it.

"The visions exhausted him. Mentally, he does not have the strength to shield his own thoughts. I am guarding him until we can help him rebuild."

"You want me to help him shield his mind?"

"No Obi-wan. Rawdon will never be able to shield his own mind unless he learns to control the visions. Master Yoda and I have delayed them, but they will most likely return, and the boy will need more help. A solution must be found, or the boy will be consumed by his own dreams.

"But how can I help with this? I don't know how to…where do we even start…"

"Things will become clear Obi-wan. For now, trust me and observe. We will meet with him after."

"Yes Master," Obi-wan replied, tucking his hands into his cloak and waiting patiently.

* * *

Once half the matches were over, Reed turned off his light-sabre and stepped back. Rawdon copied him, sending his friend a quick smile in thanks. He was so tired. They didn't need to have a winner.

The two boys turned to watch the others and were drawn to the match between Anakin and Elko. Anakin was smashing his sabre down, but Elko was just as big and strong, so his technique was no advantage. In the end, skill won out, and Elko beat Anakin with a sabre resting against the boy's chest.

"Very good younglings," Master Drallig stated. "Sedra, make sure you keep your block high. Its easier to bring your blade down then up. Dav'ri, you were just a little too impatient at the end. Stay calm and focused. Elko, your footwork could improve. We'll work on some katas next session, and Anakin, remember it isn't just about strength. Try to remember your katas, I know they are new to you, but you must practice."

While everyone else took the feedback well, Anakin's face flushed red with embarrassment and frustration and anger built up behind his eyes. The boy didn't like to be told he was wrong. He didn't like that everyone in the room was more skilled than him. He needed to win and to do that he needed to be stronger than his opponent. That meant he needed to go against the smallest. That way he would show Master Jinn that he was a good apprentice.

"New partners everyone," Drallig stated. Sedra smiled at Rawdon, and he began to walk over to her when Anakin stepped in front of him, blocking his route.

"We haven't fought yet," Anakin stated, preparing his stance. Master Windu frowned, preparing to stand and intercede but Master Drallig sent him a look and went to stand closer to this particular pair, making it clear he would watch the fight carefully. "Who are you?"

"Rawdon."

"You haven't been here."

"I was ill. This is my first day back," Rawdon replied, unsure why the other boy was interrogating him in such a way.

"Well I beat your friend, so I'll be able to beat you," Anakin stated, glancing to Master Jinn to make sure he was watching as he ignited his sabre and prepared to fight the smaller boy. Rawdon stared back in confusion, not understanding the hostility. Before he knew it, Anakin was attacking him, and he had only just got his block up in time to stop the blade to his face. It was only in training mode, but a strike would still sting painfully.

The blow pushed him back, and Rawdon quickly moved away to avoid the next strike. Thank the Force he was strongest regarding defence. Anakin's strikes were merciless. Every-time Anakin's sabre came near him, Rawdon would move, scraping his sabre against the other weapon at an angle that sent it in an opposing direction, taking away the force behind the strike. If he had been properly blocking the blows, he would have collapsed in exhaustion at the power behind them.

No matter how hard Anakin tried, his opponent just kept avoiding him. None of his strikes were working, and this was making his enraged.

"Fight me!" he suddenly yelled in anger.

"Padawan Skywalker, enough," Master Drallig said in response. Rawdon stumbled in confusion at the ferocity, missing a chance to deflect a blow and taking the hit straight to his own sabre. His leg buckled at the power, sinking to one knee as his weak limbs gave way. Anakin grinned, preparing the next strike, but as his sabre came down, Rawdon rolled onto his shoulder, sweeping past Anakin's legs and coming up behind him to catch his breath.

"Coward!" Anakin shouted again, turning around and swinging his blade at the exhausted boy's chest with everything he had. The blade swept through the air and crashed into the block. It wasn't Rawdon's though, it was Master Drallig's blade. The sabre-master loomed over him, staring down in disappointment.

"I said enough," the man said sternly. "When I tell you to stop young Skywalker you do so immediately for everyone's safety."

"Its Padawan," Anakin snapped. In a flash, Anakin's sabre was ripped out of his hand by the Force and sat in Drallig's palm.

"You do not speak to a fellow Jedi in such a way. Now, you will observe the lesson from the side, and you will continue to do so every-day until I feel you have earnt the right to train amongst your peers again."

"No, he won't," a new voice stated as Master Jinn came and stood beside Drallig. "Anakin will train with me from now on. This class does not suit him." Drallig couldn't help but hide the shock on his face.

"Qui-gon, you may be his Master…"

"I am his Master, and therefore I will make the decisions regarding his training."

"This is not the place," Drallig replied, noticing the crowd of children watching the conversation between the two Masters. Mouths agape.

* * *

Mace stood the moment Qui-gon questioned Drallig, but Obi-wan was by his side, holding his arm in restraint. Mace stared at the youth in shock and gave him the strongest glare in his arsenal, but it seemed that Obi-wan was unaffected.

"You can't interfere. Not like this. Only the council as a whole," Obi-wan said, talking sense, but Mace would rather deal with this himself. Shaking out of the youth's grip he took a step forward, but Obi-wan darted ahead, blocking off his route and only then did Mace back down.

* * *

"Come Anakin, we'll go now," Qui-gon stated, having enough of the council's idea to assimilate Anakin into the Temple. The boy was different, special. He needed classes that reflected that. That raised him up, not brought him down. These younglings would not benefit Anakin, only he could. After all, he had always known somehow it was his fate to train the Chosen One.

Master and Padawan headed for the door, not before Anakin shoved past the boy that had caused him such anger. Rawdon crashed to the ground, falling hard as he had been completely unprepared for the blow. A shadow loomed over him, and he opened his eyes, expecting to see Master Drallig, but instead, Obi-wan Kenobi was crouched before him.

"Are you alright little one?" Obi-wan asked, reaching out to help the boy up. As Obi-wan's hand touched the boy's arm, a shock wave ran through them both, causing Obi-wan to pull back and the boy's green eyes to flash in confusion. Shaking his head, Obi-wan ignored the sensation and reached forward again, pulling the boy up and into a sitting position. Once there, he helped the boy to stand.

Reed stood beside Drallig, held back by the sabre master as Obi-wan checked Rawdon over. He seemed alright, just in shock and tired. Mace Windu stood staring at the doorway in which Qui-gon and Anakin had just left.

"We shall end there class," Drallig stated, finishing with his usual line despite the chaos that had just erupted.

Mace then conversed with Drallig as the children all departed, but Rawdon and Obi-wan had no idea what was being said as they kept each other's company. The boy was shaking slightly where he stood with Obi-wan still crouched before him. The youth-only had to lift his chin slightly to look at the boy's face.

"You're scared of me," Obi-wan said in understanding.

"I…I…"

"I know what you saw, and I'm sorry."

"I'm not scared of you," Rawdon whispered, mind drifting back to the horned figure. The red demon. The man who tried to kill him. The one with yellow eyes.

"Hey,…its alright," Obi-wan said gently, rubbing the boy's arms as he noticed the child had fallen into memories. "We're going to make it better. I promise." Obi-wan's blue eyes met the green of the child's, and Rawdon couldn't help himself from trusting that gaze. He slowly nodded, and Obi-wan smiled warmly. It was a nice smile, it made him feel safe and at home.

"Rawdon, Obi-wan," Mace Windu said, coming over. "Come, let's go to my apartments. We have much to discuss."

"Yes Master," Obi-wan replied, standing. He kept a hand on the child's shoulder for comfort and the trio slowly walked out of the room and through the Temple. They indeed had a great deal to discuss.

 **Thanx for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for long wait, here's the next chapter :)**

 **Koelmi: Yeah, I've never really like Qui-gon's character in either, so yeah i've just made him a bit of a *****

 **Beautiful Arbitur: Hahah yeah they finally met (again). Took a while to get to this point.**

 **Baronnis: yeah the paternal Mace figure is really fun to write, and it should develop as Obi-wan gets older and becomes the paternal figure himself.**

 **Kitty: As always thanx for the review. Yeah I've been realising lately that my stories really dont have many strong female characters which is really bad. Sedra was a little one, but I'm really gonna work on Padme's role as well as some others. Padme is so badass during 1 & 2 and then she is just there in 3, which is annoying. Hopefully, she stays awesome throughout in this. **

Mace led the way through the Temple halls, Obi-wan and Rawdon following behind. You could have said the two boys were joined at the hip, if their statures were more similar. Rawdon walked beside the youth, tucked up as close as possible while Obi-wan kept his hand on the boy's shoulder in comfort. Both Mace and him could sense the boy's mind was racing a mile a minute. No doubt he was trying to process the fight with Anakin, the visions of Naboo and what was about to happen all at once.

"Just here," Mace said, waving to the door before them. The council-member almost chuckled as both boys suddenly came to a halt and looked nervous. Neither of them had ever had reason to enter the rooms of the Master of the Order before. They had both been in Master Yoda's rooms, but they were more garden than home. Mace's were the top of the top.

Walking in first, Mace turned just in time to see the reaction on both boy's faces. Obi-wan huffed in amusement and Rawdon's eyes flashed in amazement. To Obi-wan, the rooms were the same as any Masters, but to Rawdon, the room was huge and new.

"I'll make tea, you two can get settled," Mace said to Obi-wan, who led the boy through to the main living area and motioned to the couch. The boy climbed up and Obi-wan sat beside him. Obi-wan smiled as the boy's bright green eyes roamed every part of the room.

"I remember the first time I saw a Master's quarters. It's a lot bigger than the creche isn't it?" Obi-wan said and the boy nodded. "Just wait till you go on missions. Then you'll see how those who aren't Jedi live."

"They're bigger?"

"Yes, Jedi rooms are very small in comparison to many in the galaxy. There are offices at the Senate bigger than this whole apartment."

"But why? What would they put in it?"

"Possessions, keep-sakes and things from their planets and systems."

"I don't have any possessions. Do you?"

"A couple," Obi-wan said, mind thinking back to the River Stone Qui-gon had given him.

"From your homeworld?"

"No, just from when I was a young Padawan," Obi-wan said in painful nostalgia, though he sensed a similar pain coming from the child regarding that word: homeworld. Was the boy homesick? Did he even remember his life before the Jedi? Obi-wan only ever had glimpses. For some reason the boy was so in tune with him, but why? What was the link, and why had he felt the shock when they touched? "Rawdon, in the training salle, did you feel…"

"Here we are," Mace said, cutting Obi-wan off as he set the tray down in front of them, before taking a seat in the chair opposite. Obi-wan smiled at the man as his thought was interrupted. Surely, he just imagined the feeling. It couldn't mean anything. "Now, how are you feeling Rawdon?"

"Better Master, thank-you."

"I am glad. When Master Yoda and I returned, you were very sick. Do you remember much of what happened?"

"Not really Master…there were dreams, but I woke up a few times. Master Peli and Master Mundi woke me up, before it happened again…that one was longer," Rawdon said, body shaking a little in fear as he remembered what he believed to be a nightmare. Mace frowned, he had to tell Rawdon the truth.

"Obi-wan, why don't you tell Rawdon what happened on Naboo."

"Master?" Obi-wan objected, not willing to say such things in front of a child.

"He needs to know." Still Obi-wan hesitated and therefore Mace took over. "Rawdon what you saw wasn't a dream, it was real."

"Wh…what?" Rawdon rasped, voice quivering.

"The fight took place, but it didn't end how you saw it. Obi-wan was able to defeat his opponent and afterwards he used his own reserves to heal his Master, at great cost to himself. He almost took his own life," Mace said, staring at Obi-wan at the last sentence to let him know how reckless he believed that act to be.

"But…but you said it was a dream," Rawdon said, fear creeping up within him.

"I know," Mace admitted guiltily.

"The fire…the Temple…I died…he killed me…" Rawdon stuttered, breathing escalating as he struggled to understand.

"Rawdon shh, look at me, its alright," Obi-wan cut in, pulling the boy towards him into an embrace. Rawdon clung to the youth, head resting beneath Obi-wan's chin as he burrowed his face against Obi-wan's shoulder. "What is he talking about? What else did he see? You only mentioned Naboo," Obi-wan said directly to Mace as he sent waves of calm through the Force to the boy just as Yoda had done with him. He couldn't help but feel protective of him, which was making him speak to Mace in a way he would never have done before. Yet, Mace did not seem surprised, or concerned by Obi-wan's reaction, only the problem itself.

"Yoda and I believe Rawdon saw a future. A future that might have happened had you not saved Qui-gon."

"And?"

"The Sith came for the Temple. They killed…," At that word the boy sobbed, chest hiccupping as the young man held him tighter.

"Master…," Obi-wan pleaded as Mace was about to continue.

"It is a future that will never happen. I will never let it happen," Mace said, standing as he moved to their side, kneeling beside the boy. "Rawdon, look at me." The boy hesitated, before slowly turning his head from Obi-wan's shoulder. "I know I lied to you about your dreams and I'm sorry, but I did not know how to tell you. It was because of you that we knew Obi-wan was hurt and Master Yoda and I left immediately. When we returned, our focus was bringing you back from the darkness, it was not the right time to tell you."

"I...I helped?" Rawdon whispered after a moments pause. Mace couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"Yes Rawdon, you helped Obi-wan immensely, and I need you to know that I'm here to help you, as I always have been." Rawdon nodded, but Obi-wan couldn't help but be confused. Mace had said he had watched over the boy for many years now, but why? Mace didn't usually get involved with the creche, it was Yoda's domain. "My priority now is making sure you don't get sick again. I think I may have a solution."

"To stop the visions?" Obi-wan asked.

"To prevent them from taking control," Mace replied sadly. He did not know how to stop them properly. "Rawdon your mind has been trying to stop them as they are too powerful for you to bear. Your attempts only weaken your defences and the vision takes over, despite your continued struggles. I believe that to overcome the visions you must allow them to take place, from start to finish."

"Let them happen?" Obi-wan said. "But if he sees what he has, he cannot be expected to do nothing. Master, there must be another way."

"I'm afraid I can think of none. Yet, even if you allow the vision to take place, they may still overwhelm you Rawdon. That is why I want us to have more sessions, to strengthen your mind. I will teach you how to strengthen your shields Rawdon."

"More sessions?" Obi-wan asked. Mace frowned, knowing that this would come up.

"Rawdon and I meet monthly to review how his training is going." Obi-wan noticed that the boy's eyes flickered down at that statement, he was obviously embarrassed by it.

"I struggle with balance…," the boy whispered. Obi-wan immediately glared at Mace for an explanation, knowing that Rawdon was no where near unbalanced and even if he was he was a youngling, an initiate, he had no reason to be fully balanced, even senior Padawans like himself struggled. Mace merely shook his head to say this was not the time for the discussion.

"What are your thoughts Rawdon?" Mace asked.

"I don't want to be trapped in my head again," the boy said, still tucked up against Obi-wan.

"Then we'll begin right away," Mace replied, standing and walking over to a shelf where he pulled out three meditation mats and laid them out. Rawdon instinctively climbed off the sofa and went to kneel. It was obvious to Obi-wan that mediation was a regular theme of Mace's extra sessions with the boy. "Obi-wan," Mace nudged, and the young man got up and knelt beside the boy and Master. "We'll start simply. Rawdon I want you to reach out and tell me what you feel."

"Yes Master," Rawdon replied as Obi-wan and Mace both felt him strain to reach out even the tiniest amount. It was clear the boy was mentally drained. "There's something there Master. Its powerful…what?"

"Rawdon, I've been shielding your mind since my return to the Temple," Mace explained. "What you sense are my mental walls, protecting your mind as your own natural shields have collapsed."

"Shields?"

"Everyone, even non-Jedi have natural defences Rawdon, or mental shields. It is something you learn more about over the next year of studies with Master Yoda, and with your future Master. Due to the visions, your mind's defences were weakened, so I stepped in." Rawdon merely nodded, as he inwardly stared up at the protection around his mind. He had never felt anything like it. "Now, I doubt we can trigger a vision, but we will practice building your own shields, which will strengthen you mentally, and hopefully, when a vision comes you will be stronger and be able to accept it."

"Yes Master," Rawdon whispered, still terrified by the prospect of having another vision and somehow letting it happen.

"Now, I will remove the shield and Obi-wan will help you build your own." Obi-wan looked up at Mace at that, unsure where to begin. "Obi-wan has done this countless time in training." Mace said in reassurance to the young man. Obi-wan reluctantly nodded and closed his eyes, reaching out to the boy. As soon as he did and Mace let his shields down, the two boy's mind grasped each other and connected in an instant, locking together in unity.

 _"Coming!" a man called, his red tinted golden hair catching the light as he hurried across the living quarters and opened the front door. "Bant?" he said as he was met by a Mon Calamari with her arms full, walking past him before he could invite her in._

" _Morning," she said, smiling at the look of confusion on his face. "I took the liberty of getting you some supplies."_

" _I can see that," the man replied, looking sceptically at the things she had dumped on the coffee table. "Not that its not lovely to see you, but you know I'm perfectly capable of…"_

" _Of keeping stock of things?" she finished, opening an empty kitchen cupboard. "No, you're not Obi," she continued, huffing as she walked over and collapsed onto his sofa._

" _You're probably right," he replied, sitting next to her. "Thank-you."_

" _You're welcome. Someone has to make sure you and the little one don't starve. Where is the rascal anyway?" she asked, just as a loud bang was heard from one of the rooms._

" _Its nothing!" a faint voice called immediately, making Obi-wan chuckle._

" _He's trying…and failing to fix his light-sabre," Obi-wan said._

" _And you're helping," Bant scolded._

" _I'm teaching," Obi-wan said, leaning further back to get comfy. "He's learning to work independently." Obi-wan let out a breath as he was hit in the face with a cushion._

" _You two are hopeless," Bant said, grinning at Obi-wan's mock hurt face._

" _Mmm, oh…here he comes," Obi-wan advised just before one of the doors opened and a boy stepped out. He was perhaps thirteen, jet black silky hair sat waved on his head, leading to a scruffy braid which had hair sticking out at every turn. His green eyes scanned the room and instantly shined brighter as he spotted the woman._

" _Bant!" he called happily in greeting. "I didn't know you were here. I'll make tea," he said as he hurried across the room._

" _Padawan," Obi-wan said sternly, making the boy stop dead still, back to them. He slowly turned around, looking down at the floor._

" _Master?" the boy replied, hesitantly._

" _Come here."_

" _But Master I…"_

" _I'll make the tea," Bant said, trying not to laugh at the serious face Obi-wan had on for such a silly thing._

" _But…"_

" _Padawan," Obi-wan repeated. This time the boy didn't protest and walked over to the sofa, sitting down beside his Master. Obi-wan straight away grabbed the boy's braid, sighing at the mess. "I tied this only an hour ago."_

" _I didn't…"_

" _Didn't touch it…of course not, you never do."_

" _It was an accident," the boy whispered as Obi-wan pulled out the tie and undid the braid, collecting the beads in one hand. He then passed them to the boy before starting the braid again, tightly._

" _This time, let's not have any accidents," Obi-wan stated, tying it off, neat and perfect._

" _Yes Master," the boy said, itching his chin making Obi-wan flick his hand away as it nearly touched the braid. "Sorry."_

" _All done?" Bant chuckled, walking back into the room with the tea and placing it down on the table._

" _Yeah," the boy said, jumping up from the sofa to look in the window at his braid in the light reflection._

" _For now," Obi-wan grunted, "thank-you," he continued to Bant as he took a sip of the tea whilst she returned to her seat beside him._

" _You are ridiculous, you know that right," Bant said to her oldest friend._

" _Shh, my easily influenced Padawan is listening," Obi-wan replied, smiling as he laid back and feigned sleep. The boy eventually joined them, chatting with Bant over tea as his Master relaxed. Once the tea was done, Bant got up to leave, Obi-wan escorting her to the door._

" _How long till the next mission?" Bant asked at the door._

" _Couple days," Obi-wan said, leaning against the wall._

" _Perhaps you should ask for a longer break." Obi-wan tilted his head questionably. "You look tired my friend. I know its harder for you on missions, always being alert. At least when you're here Mace, Yoda and I can take shifts, give you a break."_

" _I'm fine Bant. We both are," Obi-wan assured._

" _Alright," Bant replied, just as Obi-wan's gentle expression shifted to exasperation._

" _Padawan!" Obi-wan almost shouted, racing back into the room._

" _I didn't touch it!" Bant heard the boy cry out. A moment later the boy was giggling uncontrollably as his Master had him pinned to the sofa, tickling him to death._

" _My boys," Bant sighed, letting the door shut behind her as she made her way back to the medical bay._

"Easy," a voice called as Obi-wan's world tilted and he landed into a strong grip. Realising he had collapsed sideways from his knelt position too late, Obi-wan jerked upright, only to fall backwards instead. "Take some breaths," Mace stated as the young man became more aware of his surroundings. He was in Mace's quarters, now sat on the floor staring at the Master who had one hand on his arm and the other wrapped around an unconscious boy who was tucked against his chest protectively.

"Rawdon," Obi-wan gasped, rushing forward to check on the boy.

"He's alright," Mace said, "just unconscious."

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked, shaking slightly as his eyes darted around the room ready to see the boy, the Mon Calarmari and the man, …but that was him…what?

"A vision…"

"No," Obi-wan cut off. "It was too real. I was…I was older, Bant…I had a Padawan…"

"I saw Obi-wan," Mace said. "I stepped in when you and Rawdon both were unresponsive. I shielded Rawdon's mind again, though I was unable to break your connection with him to bring you back. It was a vision."

"I felt it all, every movement, every emotion. The boy, it was Rawdon. Rawdon was my Padawan."

"So, it would seem."

"I…I…I don't understand," Obi-wan stuttered, standing.

"Obi-wan," Mace called, trying to get him to calm down, unable to move so quickly with Rawdon held in his arms.

"The vision…we're connected someway…and in the training salle…when we touched…there's something…," Obi-wan rambled, pacing back and forth before he suddenly stopped and harshly took in a breath. "The Temple steps…"

"Obi-wan."

"Rawdon was the baby. The day before Melida/Daan, a woman died…the baby, she gave me the baby…I was supposed to protect him…I promised her, I left him…I forgot about him…"

"Obi-wan," Mace said sternly, failing to snap the young man out of his as he tail-spinned into the memories.

"I need…I need to go," Obi-wan said, hurrying off out of the room before Mace could stop him. Mace cursed, standing himself with Rawdon held in his arms, head resting on his shoulder. Unable to do anything else, Mace left his quarters carrying the boy back down to the creche. He would have to find Obi-wan afterwards.

When Master Peli spotted the pair, she ran out into the corridor.

"Mace," she called.

"He's alright, just asleep," he assured before she reached them. Sighing in relief, Master Peli stroked the boy's hair off his brow.

"Reed should be asleep, you'll have to be quiet." Mace nodded, following the woman through the creche hall towards the boy's room. Taera opened the door and Mace walked in, gently setting Rawdon down onto the empty bed, pulling the blanket over his sleeping form and tucking it in. As he turned, he saw Reed sit up and look worriedly to his friend. Mace sighed, walking over to Reed's bed and sitting on the edge.

"Is he alright Master Windu?" Reed asked.

"He will be Reed."

"Is it the visions?"

"Visions?"

"Rawdon said he thought they couldn't be dreams. I told him they had to be, but I was lying to make him feel better. Rawdon's usually right. Was he?"

"Yes, he was. They're visions."

"Will they go away?"

"They'll get weaker, but it's going to take time," Mace said truthfully. "Reed, these visions, we need to keep them a secret. This isn't something to tell anyone."

"Yes Master. I won't tell a soul," Reed promised instantly, and Mace knew he wouldn't break it.

"Get some sleep youngling," Mace said, patting the boy's shoulder before walking out of the room with one last glance at Rawdon.

Two boys taken care of, it was time to see what state Obi-wan was in.

 **Please follow/fave/REVIEW XXX**


End file.
